The Days of a Flower
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Whoever thought that he, Severus Snape would be the perfect man to raise a child, was sick in the head and needed to locked up and his brain removed and used for potions as punishment for even thinking of such a stupid thing...Lily thinks otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Slash! Fenrir/Harry, Severus/? Hermione/?**

**A/N: I killed Lily and James off a little earlier then intended, for this story, and don't worry everything will be explained in later chapters for those who will be wondering at the end.**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Days of a Flower**

"You look like shit"

Not the greeting she was expecting but she suppose he had a point, she did look like shit with her hair in tangles and knots, her skin was deadly pale rivaling that of a ghost, dark circles around her eyes, and she couldn't even imagine what her clothes looked like.

"Hello to you too Severus" she said with a warm smile.

She stood there, waiting for the man to let her in, and he did with a sigh. Leading her to the warm living room, he offered her tea to which she accepted. They then sat, across from each other, him in a cushioned chair and her on the couch.

"So tell me what brings you here looking…..in such a state" Severus asked, minutes later

She shifted the bundle in her arms, drawing Severus's attention to it with a raised and slightly suspicious brow. She smiled before lifting and taking a sip of her tea, not at all surprised that it was just the way she liked it. The bundle in her arms whimpered, putting the cup down she rocked it until the whimpering stopped, she then turned all her attention to the man before her.

"I had a baby Severus" she said softly, Severus sneered.

"Another Potter, just what the world needed, and I expect you came here for an congratulations" it was a statement not a question, full of sarcasm. Lily inwardly sighed, she knew this wouldn't be easy, after all they didn't part on good terms, not to mention her husband and Severus did not get along. But Severus was a good man she knew this, and knew that he would accept her request, though he wouldn't do it without a fight.

"Come look at him" Lily then said, ignoring the other's comment.

"I think not"

"Severus"

"No"

"Come on"

"Absolutely not"

"Please"

Severus's eye twitched when Lily gave the infamous puppy dog look, from anyone else he wouldn't even budge an inch, but with Lily it was impossible, something he learned years ago. So with a scold he got out of his chair and made his way over, he sat next her, not close mind you, but close enough to see into the bundle in her arms.

The babe was asleep, it's little face relaxed, Severus could make out many of the features of one James Potter.

"His name is Harry, isn't he cute?"

"Adorable" Severus said dryly, getting up to go back to his chair, gentle hand stopped him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lily asked

"No"

"Just a little"

"And if I drop him?" Severus did not want to hold the little drool bucket.

"You won't"

There was that sweet smile.

Severus sat back down and held out his arms, Lily giggled before handing over her son, maneuvering the man's arms to hold the babe properly. The sudden change awoken Harry, Severus's breath hitched when large green eyes opened.

"How old is he?" Severus found himself asking, watching the eyes close again.

"A few days"

Severus's eyes narrowed, a few days? That didn't sound right.

"And what is a few days exactly?" he asked

Lily's face blushed and she squirmed in guilt under the hard gaze, conforming whatever suspicions the other had.

"Two days after a c-section" Lily mumbled, knowing that telling the truth would lessen the blow she knew was to come, that and it was impossible to lie to Severus.

"TWO DAYS!"

"Severus please, the baby"

Severus who had stood up during his outburst, looked down at the babe who was still asleep, he then turned his attention back to the woman sitting on the couch.

"No wonder you look so pale! Even I know your suppose to rest at least five days! Where was the staff when you snuck out! Better yet, where was your damn husband! Merlin woman , what were you thinking!"

Lily listen to her childhood friend, rant softly pacing the room, her son safely in the man's arms, she waited until Severus carefully slumped onto the cushion chair, and looked at her tiredly.

"Why are you here Lily?" he then asked, massaging his temples.

Ah, finally just what she was waiting for.

"Severus, I want you to have my baby"

Severus blinked at her, looked down at the sleeping Harry, then back at Lily.

"You need to go back to the hospital"

"Sevvie"

"Obviously you're delusional, I'll fire call the hospital"

"Severus!"

Severus looked down at the hand that grabbed hold of his sleeve, as he was making his way to the fireplace.

"Please, just listen to me before you do anything"

A soft sound from his arms had him looking down; Harry was awake again looking at him.

"Lily" he started

"Please Severus, I beg you"

Severus sighed before taking a seat.

"Let's hear it then"

* * *

Two hours later Lily finished her story.

"And you trust me?" Severus said after several minutes, "I'm the Dark Lord's right hand-man, I could tell him all about the Prophecy, and hand the boy over to him"

"Even you won't allow a baby to be harmed Severus"

That was true

"But why me?"

Lily didn't answer, but looked down in his arms, Severus's followed her gaze. Throughout the whole thing, Severus had yet to let go of Harry, the babe cradled in his arms.

He had his answer…..damn it!

* * *

Later that evening Lily left, her arms bare and she didn't even looked back.

Three days later the Potters went into hiding, three more days later they were murdered by Voldemort.

And Severus was left alone with an infant Harry.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own

**Warnings: Slash, Severus taking a turn at parenthood.**

**A/N: Well here it is.**

**

* * *

**

**The Days of a Flower**

Severus will admit, that when she planned, Lily planned thoroughly. The woman had left a trunk with at least three month worth of supplies, all shrunk so they could fit. She even had a shrunk crib and cradle that was going to be put in the room he used for storage, once it was cleaned out and all.

Severus was not going to put Harry up for adoption or in foster care, once something became his, it was his, plus he can of, sort of, liked the infant Harry. He was quiet unlike most babies he had the unfortunate of crossing.

And so what if he lived in the middle of nowhere with only wildlife and werewolves for company, and knew nothing about caring for a child let alone an infant, he wasn't the youngest potions master for nothing.

First things first, breakfast.

The first time he had did this Severus had briefly wondered if the milk in the bottles that he had found with a preserved spell on them was formula or Lily's breast milk, and if it was how did she get it out of her breasts?

Yes Severus was weird man.

After feeding and burping- the later he covered himself up after learning his lesson the first time- cradle Harry in his arms as he read some of the book given to him, while the infant dozed off.

"_This does not sound pleasant" _the man thought as he read through _The Colic Chronicles_, apparently some babies would develop a thing called Colic, where they would cry and cry, it wasn't a disease but it did make the babe uncomfortable, and there was no known cure both Muggle and magical.

"I pray to Merlin that you don't get this" Severus said looking down at the baby, who sleepily looked at him before closing his eyes again. Severus went back to reading, going through several more books when it was time to change Harry.

Now he still wasn't an expert at this, and the first time he had to do this he was sure that what he saw was some unknown species, and the smell didn't help at all, thankfully after the third he did get the nappy on.

Dinner went on the same way, and around seven he put Harry to bed in his room, he left but not before putting up a few motoring spells. He then headed to the spare room and got to work.

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Severus growled from underneath the covers, and pulled a pillow over his head in hopes to muffle the noise. It just seem to make it louder, with another growl he pulled off the pillow and sheets and stomped over to the cradle where the noise was coming from. With a glare he looked into it and meet with a red and crying face.

"That's enough of that" he sneered, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the baby to do as he was told.

….yeah right.

The crying continued on and seem to have gotten louder even. Severus winced as the piercing cries before lifting the baby into his arms, he wondered what was wrong. Harry couldn't be hungry he had just finish feeding him an hour ago, an hour before that he just finished cleaning the storage room which still wasn't cleaned! Which was probably why he was a little grumpy.

With an annoyed and slightly tired sigh, the older male rocked the crying baby in hopes that it would get the infant to stop and go back to sleep.

Harry hiccupped as he slowly calmed down, watery green eyes looked up at him, Severus sat down on the bed back pressed against the wall, head back and he closed his eyes.

This went on for weeks, and the days weren't any better.

Harry became extremely fussy, constantly crying for Severus's attention. Not once did Severus get any work done, the wizard was slightly worried that the babe had Colic, but a quick spell with a spell that he found in one of the books given to him told him otherwise.

So Severus spent most of his days with a crying baby in his arms and walking around the house gently rocking, sometimes it worked other times it didn't and Severus was close to tearing out his hair, not only that but when he had glanced at an empty cauldron laying about in the spare room, it gave him ideas.

A lot of evil ideas, involving Harry and the cauldron.

Lucky for both Severus's hair and Harry, the wizard had found a solution to his problem.

* * *

WHAHAHAHAHA!

Severus groaned, and stopped writing; tiredly he sighed and made his way to his room.

"_This must be a punishment for something I did in a past life" _

His pushed the slightly closed door fully opened and made a beeline to the crib close to his bed.

"What is it now you spawn of Satan" he grumbled, considering who his father was, he wasn't far off.

With gentle hands he picked up the baby and cradle him, he went back to his studying rocking and murmuring softly to him, praying to the gods that Harry either fell asleep and stayed asleep, or that Harry would just calm down.

The bastards didn't even leave a message.

Severus checked the time, it was near nine, it was time for him to go.

As a Potions Master, and a well known one at that, his potions were in constant demand, and many times he found himself low in certain ingredients that required him to go into the forest. The particular plants he was in needed only grew at night and he needed them today.

He glanced down at the still crying babe; even he knew that he couldn't leave Harry alone by himself regardless of how many monitoring spells he placed.

That meant he had to take the baby with him.

But what could he carry the baby in, the carrier was too big, and there was no way he was pushing a stroller through the forest.

Suddenly he remember seeing something the trunk Lily left for him.

* * *

This was ….embarrassing, and he thanked Merlin that no one was around to see it.

He couldn't for the life of him understand how women and some husbands enjoyed this.

The Potions Master traveled along the familiar path, making sure to keep an eye out for any signs of dangers and the Werewolf pack that lived in the forest, not that he was worried about them attacking them, no. It was just that the younger Weres of the pack liked leap from the bushes and try and tackle him, never succeeding mind you, and he really didn't mind. It was like training to him, but he did _**not **_want to spend the night in the hospital.

It was nearing the spot where the flowers grew when he noticed something.

It was quiet.

No loud crying.

Looking down at the babe strapped to his front, he was surprised and relieved to find little Harry asleep.

"_Thank the gods!"_

_

* * *

_

She had told him in the letter that even if he had a years' worth of supplies, it wouldn't be enough, and sure enough Lily was right, two months later he was running low on supplies and had to get more nappies and formula.

That meant going to London.

Large crowds and women cooing over the little drool bucket.

"Alright, I have everything in order" Severus murmured as he double checked himself, before looking at the baby who was cooing and making noises, Harry just recently started making noise and lifting his head up when on his stomach, and even seem to recognize his voice and face.

Severus refused to acknowledge the warm fuzzy feeling he felt the first time Harry smiled at him, nope, not going to happen.

He put Harry in a carrier and headed to the fireplace, he was going to have to floo to the Leaky Cauldron to get to London. Black eyes looked down at babe sucking on his pacifier.

Was it safe to floo with a child so young?

With a shrug Severus stepped into the fireplace.

"He's so cuute!"

Severus's eyes twitched and he was very tempted to hex the muggle perky clerk, who was suppose to me helping _**him**_!

"How old is he?"

"2 months, now if you're done, can we continue on, I need nappies and formula" Severus sneered, the clerk flinched at the cold tone, before nodding and asking the man to follow her.

"What kind of nappies do you usually use, and what brand of formula?"

Severus stared at her, there were types?

The clerk must have noticed his expression because she giggled, Harry coo'd at the sound, Severus glared at both of them, the clerk flinched but Harry merely blow spit bubbles.

"Um right so right here the number one brand of nappies" the clerk said showing him down a row filled with all kinds of nappies, and leading him to one section.

Severus looked at them, the picture on it looked nothing like the one Harry was currently wearing, but it did say designed to fit comfortable and absorb better. He then looked at the price.

Merlin's balls!

…maybe he'll come back to the diapers later.

"Young lady" he then said, the clerk was a bit busy playing with a cooing Harry, Severus cleared his throat, the clerk blushed realizing she was caught.

"Formula? And perhaps a new assistant?"

The clerk huffed but lead him to the baby food, but not before handing him off to some other poor soul.

"What formula do you usually give the little cutie" the clerk who introduced herself as Carly.

"It's in a blue tube, I never paid much attention to the name" Severus admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"That's alright, and if you don't mind me asking, are you a new single parent?"

Severus paused, he wasn't a parent, taking care of the now dozing Harry was more out of duty than anything else.

"His mother died days later after his birth" Severus answered.

"Or you poor dears"

Lucky the woman didn't ask anything else, they came to the formula, to which Severus found the same tube and placed it into the buggy that he had gotten when he came in, Carly then lead him back to the nappies, she watched him decide between two brands, studying him before a smile graced her face and she quickly slipped into the next aisle.

When she came back, she had a few clothes and toys in her arms, Severus was still deciding, quietly she snuck them into the buggy, quietly shushing Harry who gurgled at her, before disappearing down another aisle.

Severus was none the wiser.

* * *

Severus was new to this whole shopping for others thing but he was sure that he only had baby formula in his buggy, how he ended with new clothes and toys was a mystery to him.

He would have put it back if it wasn't for the fact that women and some men stopped him to coo over Harry, who just gurgled and squealed in delight at the attention. It was after he scared of the twentieth person that he decided to hell with it and brought everything.

Now he was back home, it was coming close to the evening Harry was fed, changed and now was on the floor in his carrier sucking on a toy key ring, monitor spells on while Severus was in the room down the hall cleaning the second room once again.

He had just finish clearing the bookshelf when the wards around his house chimed, with a deep sigh he left the room and to the study.

There was only one person who could get past his wards.

"Severus there a baby on your floor"

"Hello Lucius"

"Severus why is there a baby on your floor?"

"Because I intend to use him for potion ingredients"

Lucius chuckled before swatting down to get a better look at Harry, who looked up at him blinking big green eyes before going back to sucking on his toy, his little feet kicking.

"He's adorable, yours" Lucius said, as he gentle lifted Harry out of his carrier, Harry gurgled but didn't make a fuss.

"In a way" Severus said, watching the man intensely, so what if Lucius had a drool bucket of his own an d probably knew how to handle Harry, he was not taking his eyes off the man in case he dropped Harry.

"How old is he" Lucius asked, shifting so Harry was cradle in his arms and not lying on his shoulder, he found that his robes came out cleaner that way.

"Two months" Severus answered before waving his wand and a tray of tea and sweets appeared.

"Tea?"

"Thank you"

The two sat in comfortable silence, with Harry occasionally making noises.

"What brings you here?" Severus finally asked.

"You haven't been attending the meetings" Lucius said, "our Lord is getting impatient, and so was I until I saw this little one here"

Severus inwardly sighed, yes he had felt the Call, but he couldn't well go with Harry strapped to his back now could he? Though it was be interesting to see the DeathEaters reaction alone with the Dark Lord's.

"I'm sure our Lord would be interested to hear about the child, what is his name?"

"Harry"

Severus didn't give a last name, there was no need to. If Lucius true believed that Harry was his child, then so be it, if not well….. at least he hadn't lied.

The two talked, well Severus talked, Lucius fawned over Harry.

It amazed him what father-hood could do to a man.

Finally it was nearing seven, that time Harry was usually put to bed, so Severus remained his friend that he had his own spawn of Satan to fawn over, two if you counted his wife and said goodbye. He then put Harry to bed and resumed his cleaning.

It was around two in the morning when Severus quietly entered his room and collapsed on the bed, his eyes became heavy and slowly the closed.

WHAHAHAHAHA!

"_Why me gods, why me?"_

_

* * *

_

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Here chapter three, we're getting close to the really real fun parts.**

**Also some one asked me why Harry cried so much in the last chapter, well I'm basing Harry off of my little brother, who was and still is a mama's boy. When he was a baby he would cry and cry for our mom, and even then he wouldn't stop crying. The doctors said there was nothing wrong with him and after a while he did stop. I guess some babies are like that.**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Days of a Flower**

Harry was four months when they got another visitor. Severus had finally cleared out the spare room and had placed the cradle and everything else inside.

It was the afternoon, Harry was down for his usual nap and he was in his potions lab when his wards chimed and shattered.

The Potions Master sighed, placed a monitoring on the still brewing potion and made his way to the living room, only to find it empty, he raised a brow before going to his room to where his guest sometimes sunk in, only to pause when he saw that Harry's room was fully open.

He tensed and pulled out his wand, quietly he made his way into the doorway, he lowered it to his side when saw the familiar figure leaning over the crib.

"Fenrir"

The figure known as Fenrir straighten up and turned to him, Severus raised a brow to find his charge dangling upside down by his ankle in Fenrir's right hand, the baby laughing and giggling.

"Severus I found this in here" Fenrir said, Severus sighed.

"Yes, it's called a baby, it eats, poops, and cries like a banshee, and you holding him like that will probably do some damage in the near future " Severus said, going over and taking child and holding him in his arms properly.

"Ah!" Harry cooed, smiling up at Severus gasping hold of his fingers.

Fenrir Greyback was a tall broad man of six feet. He wore torn shorts and nothing else, showing off his large muscles and ripped chest, he was hairy but not overly so, his fanged canines dark golden eyes, and long silver hair gave him a feral look.

"He's cute and smells yummy" Fenrir said leaning back against the crib, Severus took note of how large the other's pupils have gotten, how they were focused intensely on Harry, and how his nose was flaring wildly.

"_I may need to stock up on some sliver" _

"Do you need something Fenrir? Fenrir? Fenrir!"

The Werewolf blinked and looked at the man, then back at gurgling baby then back at Severus again.

"Do you need something?" Severus repeated, looking down briefly when Harry put his fingers in his mouth, only to take them out and look surprised.

"Uh? Oh yea, some of the pups and pack-mates are sick and I need your potions"

Severus nodded before leaving the room, placing Harry onto his shoulder, Fenrir followed.

"What are their symptoms?" he asked

"Just high fevers that won't come down" Fenrir said, wiggling one of his fingers at Harry, Harry smiled behind his mouth he was sucking on.

"How many?" Severus said, watching the activity in the corner of his eye with interest, he never seen Fenrir focused on something or someone, other than his pack, though once Fenrir did say he consider Severus part of his pack and was welcomed to join them. Severus had declined.

"Six"

Severus nodded, he had just recently stocked up on Fever reduced potions after Harry had gotten a fever a few weeks ago, so he should have enough.

Snape paused at the basement where his potion labs was, he couldn't go down there with Harry, the potion fumes were not healthy for him, and he did not trust Fenrir to go down and get it himself.

"Please hold Harry, _**properly**_ I need to go down and get the potions"

Fenrir took hold of Harry and cradle him close almost protectively to his chest, lowering his head to sniff at the babe, Harry squealed as the warm air tickled him, little fists grabbing hold of the sliver long hair that came in sight and tugged happily. Fenrir growled back playfully.

Severus raised a brow, before going down to his lab, he came back minutes later, and he stopped short, Fenrir and Harry were gone.

"_That damn wolf, he better had not taken a bite out of my baby, or I'll fill his head fully of sliver!"_

Severus was going to start his search when he heard Harry's squeals coming from the living room, he rushed over and nearly fell over.

There was Fenrir Greyback, the most feared Werewolf in Britain, sitting on his living room floor _**playing**_ with a four month old baby.

Fenrir was laying on his back, lifting Harry up in the air, Severus thanked the gods that he wasn't tossing Harry, Harry was squealing in delight.

Severus hoped Harry puked on him.

"Having fun?"

Fenrir looked at him, his nose picking up the Potion Master's annoyed scent. He lowered Harry into his chest and smirked at the man.

"You got them?"

Severus nodded

"Take them and get, and the leave the baby also"

"Can't I keep him?"

"No"

"But you don't even like pups"  
"I tolerant him, now come over here get you're damn potions, give me my baby and get the hell out"

Fenrir suddenly growled and placed a protective arm around Harry, Severus placed his hand on his wand and he narrowed his eyes, this turned around reaction confirmed his suspicions and it didn't make him happy at all.

"Fenrir don't make me hex you" he warned

Fenrir tighten his hold on the baby, and rolled over into a low crouch, his fangs bared pupils large and his long fingernails seem to grow even longer. There was no way he letting this wizard take away his little mate!

Harry squirmed in the Werewolf's arm, uncomfortable with how tight he was being held, Fenrir didn't take notice, but Severus did and it made his worry grow.

"Unhand him Greyback, you're hurting him!"

Fenrir blinked, and his hold instantly lessens, warily Severus made his way over his hand still on his hand, the other hand held out for the wolf to sniff.

"Give him here" Severus said,

Fenrir growled, glanced down at the man's hand and sniffed, he growled again this time less threatening before slowly handing Harry over, watching as Severus cradled and checked Harry for injures. Severus then sat on the floor in front of the Werewolf and waited for him to calm down.

"Sorry" Fenrir grumbled when he calmed.

"You should be getting back" Severus said, standing up.

"Severus"

"I'll still brew you potions….and to see Harry but _**that's all**_, understood?"

Fenrir beat down the anger that threaten to erupt, Severus had every right to be protective of Harry as he, and he had better play his cards right or else he'd find himself laying in the forest somewhere dead.

It was hard to kill a Werewolf, and Fenrir had no doubt that if he pissed Severus off the man would find a way to kill him.

* * *

A month passed and it was December, and poor Severus was in constant worry that Harry would get sick. To make matters worse, he had Lucius and his family and a whole pack of Werewolves in his leaving room!

"Severus I know you want keep Harry warm, but this a little over the top" Narcissa said when the man returned with tea.

"As is forcing yourself into someone's home and turning it into a nightmare"

Narcissa gave a small smile used to the man's snarky personality, "All we're doing is giving Harry a chance to experience Christmas" she said.

"Which he will never remember, nor does he know whats going on, and keep those away from him I'm not having him choke!"

Fenrir removed the Christmas ornament out of Harry's mouth, Harry blinked startled then his face scrunched up and he let a cry for having his toy taken from him.

"Now look what you've done" Narcissa scowled, rocking six month old son Draco who squirmed in her arms.

Severus rolled his eyes before going over and popping the babe's pacifier in its mouth and placed a toy in his little hands, Harry instantly stopped.

"There problem solved" Severus said, then glared, "Madame away from my kitchen, I don't want a mess like last time"

The female Werewolf gave sheepish grin she too remembered what happen the last time her and her pack came by for a visit, and went back to the others.

"Ba!"

Narcissa smiled at her son before getting up and placing him down on the large baby blanket with Harry. When Narcissa had heard about little Harry from her husband she just had to see it for herself, and when she did she squealed with delight at seeing the cutie, and spoiled him with gifts much to Severus's displeasure, even better her little Draco now had a friend to play with.

Harry babbled when he was placed on his back by Fenrir, who was then dragged by Narcissa to help with the Christmas decoration. He lifted his head up and looked with big eyes at everything in front of him, turning his head jerkily towards his caretaker every time he heard Severus's voice. Before his toes caught his attention, and his little hands reached for them, he gurgled when he took hold of one foot and stared at it before placing his foot in his mouth.

Draco who had been placed next Harry watched the other before using his hands and feet and pushed his way over.

"Ba da!"

Harry jerked his head to the other baby before rolling very to face him.

"Ba!"

Draco smiled and a conversation was on its way.

* * *

"That sounds serious" Lucius commented listening to the squeals and gurgles behind him.

"My peacefully life is over, and all because of one poop machine"

"Aww now Severus no need to be shy, we know you love Harry"

A loud squeal made the adults look, some of the older children in Fenrir's pack was playing with Harry and Draco, helping them sit up and playing with their hands.

"Greyback the tree doesn't go over there and watch out for that—"

_**Crash!**_

Severus groaned, and looked up to the ceiling asking the gods why him?

* * *

Finally after nearly five hours, they were gone and he had his house back.

Black eyes scanned his living room, taking in the magical lights and hangings that decorated walls and then there was the tree.

With a sigh he looked at the baby in his arms

"There finally gone" he said.

Harry smiled and squealed up at him, a small smile formed the older man's lip, and he wiggled a finger at Harry. Harry gurgled as he reached out and grabbed hold of the finger.

"Ba goo ba!"

"Yes I agree, tomorrow we will put up stronger wards and then we'll take down all this decorations"

"Goo da boo!"

"Alright we'll keep the tree"

"Ba!"

"Fine and the lights, but everything else has to go"

"Ba!"

Severus chuckled as he headed to the room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Next chapter we get inside Harry's head, and who knows what the little cutie is thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Warnings: Harry's cuteness.**

**A/N: No I didn't forget about this, just had a writers block with it, but I think we're good now!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**The Days of a Flower**

Sleepily green eyes opened, and a large yawned escaped a tiny mouth, soft gurgles echoed through the room as eyes stared up at the enchanted ceiling, Harry squealed with delight when the magically floating clouds changed shapes. The clouds kept his attention until he realized that his big person had yet to come in to get him.

Harry then let out a loud demanding cry.

"You called your majesty?" came the smooth silky voice of his big person some minutes later.

Harry instantly stopped crying , and smiled up at his big person, his tiny arms and legs excitedly moving about, his big person gave a tiny smile, Harry coo'd softly as he was lifted in the other's arms.

"Ah" Harry coo'd when he was cradled, little fingers taking hold of his larger person's finger, placing it his mouth and sucked.

"This fix nation you have on my fingers is slightly disturbing" his big person said.

They went down to the kitchen, Harry contently watched as his breakfast was warmed, he gave a small cry of annoyance when the fingers were removed, but quieted when the nipple of the bottle was pressed against his mouth, he opened his mouth and ate.

* * *

Severus feed his charge watching as the eyes drooped in contentment, one little hand grasping his fingers.

"Today we may actually have the house to ourselves for once" he said, Harry looked at him, his hand tightening in response to his voice.

"You like that thought too?"

After Harry finished his bottle and burping , Harry laid cradled in Severus's arms as the older man ate his own breakfast, gurgling and babbling contently, hands tugging and playing with his caretakers sleeves.

Severus finished his breakfast, as he scanned the paper, giving a soft sigh when he read that another DeathEaters raid had happen, a raid that he had missed…again.

"Ba-da!"

Severus looked down at Harry who playing with his feet, his bare feet, Severus looked down at the fallen socks on the floor.

"What? Not your size?" he asked the baby, Harry giggled.

"Well I hope you won't be doing that when we get outside"

With a wave of his wand everything was up and cleaned, Severus then went to Harry's room to get him dress for outside, it took longer than necessary because Harry kept kicking off his socks, little gloves, and hat. Finally both he and Harry were dressed, and Severus headed outside Harry in his arms.

* * *

Harry's eye became impossibly big as he took in the sight white stuff falling softly from up above, his eyes went cross-eyed and he squealed when some of the soft stuff landed on his nose, his big person chuckled before Harry soon found himself shifting and his unbalanced feet on the ground where more white stuff was. Excited Harry clumsily rock and swayed as he tried to move them.

He squealed in delight, laughing when he was lifted.

"Now I believe a snowman is appropriate don't you think?" his big person asked, Harry kicked his legs watching with big eyes when a snowman was built before him, Harry coo'd and reached for the long orange thing.

"Da-ah da!"

"Yes, I do believe I've outdone myself as well"

* * *

They spent an hour in the snow, more than Severus wanted to allow Harry to be exposed to, but the babe looked so happy, he couldn't help but stay out a little more.

He entered the bathroom with Harry in his arms, both naked as the warm water ran.

"Ah!" Harry smiled up at him, making Severus smile back before getting into the water, carefully making sure Harry's head stayed above water.

Harry gurgled contently as he was washed, squealing when as rubber ducky swam by quaking at him. Severus smirked as he carefully washed Harry's hair; he was thinking of making a bubble bath but decided to wait until the boy was older.

After the bath Severus wrapped Harry in a white fluffy towel , dressed him in his pajamas then placed him in the playpen while he dressed. Afterwards he took Harry down to his study with a warm bottle, he sat in the cushion chair and once comfortable he grabbed the book that was there on the table by the chair.

"Now where did we leave off?"

Severus opened the marked page.

"Ah now I remember, the children have finally met Aslan"

Harry's eyes drooped as his big person's voice lullaby to sleep.

* * *

"Severus there a baby on your floor"

Severus sighed, why did everyone found it so surprising that he had a child in his home, was he _**that**_ anti-social.

"Yes, I know my lord"

* * *

**_ Looks like Voldemort has joined the party, this should be real intresting!_**

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Warnings: Slash in later chapters, parenthood lol!**

**A/N: I wanna thank my new Beta butterflii wings and kerosene, thank you! Also I wanna know, should Severus be called Mama by Harry or should someone else have that wonderful title?**

**Plus I'm pairing our darling Sevvie with someone can you guess who that is? **

* * *

**The Days of A Flower**

Harry looked up at the tall menacing man above him, the man's red wine eyes seem to flares with darkness and power, his lips drawn back in a cold sneer. Harry blinked then smiled, cooing and gurgling happily.

"_Truly a __Gryffindor!" _Severus thought with a shake of his head. The last babies his Lord had interacted with all screamed their heads off at the sight of their future ruler, including Draco.

The Potions Master became a bit worried when the Dark Lord picked Harry up from his blanket. He cradled Harry in his arms. The baby's attention was caught by the shiny ring on the man's hand.

"So you _**can**_ reproduce," Voldemort said with a smirk, causing Severus to scowl.

"And which worm has caused that rumor?"

"I have many followers, I keep up with all of them." Severus snorted, knowing that was a lie.

"Who's the mother? Someone I know?" Yes, he knew the woman. He killed her and her husband months ago, but he couldn't say that, now could he?

"No, M'lord, she was merely a woman of a careless mistake on my part, and she wanted nothing to do with the child."

Voldemort looked at his right-hand man, trying to see if this was a lie, but that was a nearly impossible task. Severus was always good at keeping secrets, but did the man really need a reason to lie about having a child? The Potions Master was not one for company of any sort, and the Dark Lord knew he tolerated very little. Even so, Severus had some morals, and abandoning his child was something his morals did not agree with.

"Ba!"

Voldemort looked down at the baby, who now was staring in fascination at his jeweled ring, even babbling to it occasionally. Voldemort moved his hand away and watched as Harry's eyes followed it before looking him with a w_hat-did-you-do-that-for? _look.

"May I have him back or are you planning on whisking him away into the night?"

Voldemort nearly chuckled at the almost anxious and protective look the Potions Master had on his face.

"I have this feeling I wouldn't even make to the front door if I tried."

After putting Harry down for his nap, the two men went to the study where Severus got the Lord's preferred brandy.

"I was wondering why you have ignored my summons," Voldemort said as he sipped his brandy.

"I apologize M'lord," Severus said, "but it is difficult to strike terror in the hearts of muggles and wizards alike when you have a five month old strapped to your back."

Voldemort chuckled, "I can imagine. What's his name?"

"Harry."

"A little ordinary for you, Severus."

Severus shrugged, before sipping his brandy. The two made small conversation for twenty minutes before Severus' ward rung, telling him that Harry was awake...and crying.

"May I?"

Severus raised a brow, slightly surprised at the request. After a moment of hesitation, he placed the crying baby in the Dark Lord's waiting arms.

"There, there now," Voldemort soothed as he placed little Harry on his shoulder, his hand rubbing up and down the small back. "Why the tears, little one?"

Severus watched, amazed, as Harry calmed down. He was also a little jealous; no one should be able to calm his Harry except him.

"He needs to be changed."

Severus took Harry back and changed him, rolling his eyes when Harry fell asleep again half-way through the change. After putting on a new nappy, he placed Harry back into his crib the two headed to the study.

"I must return to the Manor. I will summon you, and you will come and bring Harry."

"M'lord?"

"Don't worry, I merely want to introduce him to the others, just like the rest of the babies."

Severus bowed his head, "Of course, M'lord."

* * *

The Call did not come until two weeks later. When it did, Severus quickly packed the things he needed, gathered Harry up, and made sure that his charge was warm before Flooing to the Manor where the meeting was taking place.

Wormtail was there to greet him, and in a moment of panic, he remembered that Wormtail, or Peter, was one of Potter's best friends before his betrayal. He was even there when Harry was born, so there was a possibility that he would recognize the baby.

Luckily, the rat didn't seem to recognize Harry, who was happily babbling to his teddy bear in his carrier. The two made their way to the throne room where the meeting was being held. As soon as they entered, both were surrounded.

Harry looked around, his eyes impossibly big as his vision was blinded by black robes and scary masks.

"Aww! He's so cute!"

"Wow, some woman actually let you crawl on top of her?"

"Such pretty eyes!"

"How old is he?"

"He looks nothing like you!"

Severus paid them no mind, keeping his attention on Harry, making sure his charge didn't become stressed. Aside from his eyes being bigger then normal, he seemed fine.

"I see you've all met our newest member."

The smooth voice appeared as though from nowhere, and the Death Eaters quickly separated and fell in line. They bowed as their Lord walked to his throne, and didn't even rise as he sat down. Severus stood; being the right-hand man had its perks.

"Rise."

"Goo!"

Voldemort smirked, his eyes sparkling in amusement, before nodding to the Potions Master.

Severus inwardly sighed as he picked Harry up and out of his carrier. Harry coo'd softly as he was carried over to the throne and handed over to the Dark Lord.

The introduction was just that: an introduction. The Lord would hold up the baby for all to see and say a speech about the child and his future. Usually, the baby was naked, but Severus knew that when he was ordered to have Harry clothed, it was because the last baby to be introduced peed on the Lord.

* * *

"What are you people doing in my home at seven in the morning and what the hell did you do to my baby?"

The occupants of the room, smiled, grinned and smirked his way. None of them had the courage to mention his little slip up.

"It's Christmas, Severus!" Narcissa said.

"Ba!" Harry gurgled from where he was being held by Fenrir, smiling.

"Don't you encourage her, you little traitor," Severus said as he went over and took the baby from the Werewolf, who nearly pouted that his little mate was taken from him.

Harry laughed, Severus raised a brow mostly at the choice of outfit his little one was in.

"And again, what did you do to him?"

"Aw, I think it's cute!" Narcissa coo'd as Severus looked over his baby, his upper half dressed in a dark brown dear suit, with fake antlers on top of his head, she giggled when he caught sight of the deer tail stinking out the diaper, that they had spelt on, the tail wagging happily.

"Get out."

"Aww, now Severus, that's no way to treat your guests, especially with it being Christmas!" Narcissa said. "Besides, the Lord is here!"

"I'll throw him out personally."

Voldemort chuckled, as he sipped the hot cocoa that Narcissa had brought and made. He may be a Dark Lord, but he loved cocoa! On a cold day too!

Sadly, they didn't leave and throwing out the Dark Lord was a suicide attempt in itself, so he was stuck with them.

"My Lord, what's he going to do with a Curse book?" Severus asked.

"You never know, he may want to curse someone!" Voldemort said with a twisted smile.

"He's five months old, he can't even crawl, let alone talk!"

"Ba ah!"

"See, even he agrees with me!"

"And I suppose a beginners Potions kit is better?"

"Damn right!"

"Severus!"

The Potions Master looked over at the Lady Malfoy, who had a scowl on her face and was covering Draco's ears, the baby dressed the same as Harry.

"Yes?"

"Watch your language around the babies!"

"Madame, you have invaded my home at the most ungodly hour, dressed my charge in the most ridicules outfit, and have me sitting on my floor surrounding by bows and wrapping paper/ I believe I have every right to use as much foul language as I want!"

"Da!"

"The outfit is cute!"

"Ah ba!"

Severus looked down amused at his charge who had his new stuffed green snake in his mouth, cooing happily, his tail twitching contently.

"_Okay, maybe it's a little cute..." _

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, it took longer then needed, because of some uneventful things, but here it is!**

* * *

**The Days of A Flower**

Narcissa stepped gracefully through the Floo, looking around the study for a moment before going to the one place she knew the two people were. When she got there, she smiled at the scene that welcomed her.

On the floor. By the still-decorated Christmas tree, was Severus. He was asleep on his back. On his stomach was a very much awake Harry who was squirming in his arms. With a squeal to herself, she quietly went over and carefully, as not to wake the other man, took hold of Harry who babbled kindly at her.

"Hello darling, how are you this morning?"

"Da ah!"

"Is that right?" Narcissa smiled as she kneeled next to the man who was still asleep.

Harry looked at her before reaching for Severus.

"You want your Mama?"

Harry giggled.

"Da!"

"Say Mama!"

"Ah ba!"

"Ma-Ma!"

"What are you doing?" Severus asked groggily, still half asleep.

"Teaching Harry how to say Mama, of course!"

"Don't you have a drool bucket of your own?"

"I meant you, silly!"

Severus raised a brow before sitting up, and taking hold of his charge, Harry's little legs standing on the floor.

"You will call me Snape or Mr. Snape, understand?" he said to Harry as Narcissa rolled her eyes.

Harry merely bounced up and down, with Severus's help, of course.

"What do you want?" Severus then asked Lady Malfoy.

"This winter weather is doing terrible things to my complexion, so I've decided to spend a few weeks somewhere South, and I am taking you and Harry with me."

"Does your husband know you're kidnapping people?"

"Ah!"

"If my husband knew of everything I did, we would no longer be married."

"Meaning he's whipped," Severus said with a smirk. Narcissa smacked him upside the head and Harry laughed, causing Severus to look down at the baby with a scowl.

"Does me getting hit amuse you?"

Harry merely gave a gummy grin and bounced.

"Now as I was saying before, you and Harry will be joining us on our trip, and don't you dare fake sick like last time."

Severus gave a mischievous smirk.

* * *

"…Repeat that?"

Lucius inwardly sighed, cursing his _**darling**_ wife.

"My wife and I wish for you to join us, on our…vacation, my Lord."

Voldemort raised a brow, a bit surprised; none of his followers had ever invited him to vacation with them. Dinner, yes. Vacation, no. Especially to an island. He figured they all thought he would melt in the sun.

The Dark Lord looked at one of his most trusted members, next to Severus, who looked a bit embarrassed and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Your wife put you up to this, didn't she?"

Lucius sighed and nodded.

"You are so whipped."

"I know," Lucius nearly whined.

Voldemort shook his head, before looking back to his previous task before he was interrupted.

Reports.

After killing the Potters, and learning that the child that was to be his demise was missing, he sent out a search, figuring that they sent the babe into hiding.

The reports were not favored. Perhaps, a vacation is indeed in order, he thought.

"Severus and Harry will be joining us as well."

"You mean forced?"

"I never said he was coming willingly, my Lord."

* * *

"WHAT!"

"Quiet! I just put Harry down for his nap!"

Fenrir ignored him as he paced through Severus's lab.

"You can't leave!" Fenrir finally growled.

"If I remember correctly, I am of age and can do whatever the hell I want."

"Two weeks?"

"Is merely fourteen days, and I ask you to once again to keep your voice down."

"Harry—"

"While he may be, and that's a BIG may be, your mate, he is my charge and will be with me, regardless of how you may feel. Besides, you have a pack to watch over."

"We can—"

"While the Malfoys may be wealthy, I do not believe they invited you and for good reason. Werewolves and the ocean do not mix, as you know well."

Fenrir growled and slumped on the chair behind the desk.

"Werewolves also do not sulk."

Fenrir snarled at him, smirking when the wards around Harry's room chimed, Severus sighed.

"Very well, go get him, and DON'T give him anymore of your 'surprises'. His last change nearly killed the plants."

Fenrir was already gone.

* * *

Three days before he was to be kidnapped, Narcissa had arrived with Draco, who was happy to babble and drool with his friend. His mother, on the other hand, had decided she was going invade his perfectly packed suitcase.

"When we get to the Islands, we are going shopping. All these clothes are black!"

"Black is a very respectable color"

"For the dead!"

"Madame, I do not criticize your choice of clothing, so kindly do not criticize mine."

Narcissa huffed before throwing the black shirt on the floor.

"I also ask that you not abuse my clothing."

"How are going to find a lover with this?"

"I was not aware that I was going there to find a spouse."

"Well of course! Harry can't just have a Mama, he needs a Papa too!"

"If he calls me that I'm cutting all your hair and turning your clothes black."

"Do it, and I'll tell Harry about that Halloween night!"

Severus decided that perhaps he should check on the babes.

He entered the room and walked silently toward the crib. He peered over and raised a curious brow. Draco had rolled over onto his back, one of Harry's fist in his mouth, sucking on it. At the other end of the crib, Harry had the blonde's foot in his mouth and was sucking on it.

"I think it's best if I do not wonder."

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Warning: Kidnapping of a grumpy Potion Master**

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**The Days of A Flower**

Two days before the "_vacation_," (read: kidnapping) Lucius came by for a visit. In all honesty, it really was to make sure Severus didn't run away. He found his friend sitting in the den, the Christmas tree gone but the lights and some decorations still on the walls. The look on the Potion Master's face was one of wonder and bewilderment.

"Severus, are you alright?"

Severus blinked up at him, then tilted his head in a thoughtful manner.

"Harry crawled this morning," he said.

"That's wonderful!"

Severus nodded.

"Why do you look so…odd, then?" Lucius then asked.

"It reminded me of a salmon trying swim upstream."

Lucius rolled his eyes with an amused smirk before looking around for said baby.

"Where is Harry?" he asked. Severus looked over his shoulder, Lucius doing the same.

There was Harry on his blanket, giggling as he crawled around. Well, it wasn't exactly a crawl, as Harry still hadn't learned how to get on his hands and knees. It was more like…a salmon trying to swim upstream. Lucius looked back at Severus questioningly, then decided not to ask as he reached down to pick up Harry.

"Ba Na!"

"Hello to you, too"

Harry gave him a gummy smile as he tugged on a strand of hair that escaped the blonde ponytail, then he put in his mouth only to take it out and look surprised.

"You've been doing this for the past three months, why are you still surprised?" Lucius asked as he removed his hair.

Harry blinked and then cried.

Lucius sighed before taking his hair and giving it back to Harry, who stopped crying and put it back in his mouth happily sucking on it.

"Does Draco do that?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yes" Lucius said as he sat with Harry who made small happy gurgles.

"Interesting."

* * *

On the last day before his kidnapping, Severus ended up with _two_ drool buckets. Narcissa and Lucius had some last minute business to attend too, and dumped Draco on him.

"_You need to spend more time with your Godson!" _Narcissa had said, and it was something Severus did not understand, as he was going to be with the young heir for two weeks.

"_Why does my life have to be so difficult?" _Severus thought before whirling around.

"This," he said, holding up a white lily and showing it to the two babies who were in their carriers, "is called the Lily of the Valley, it's used for most calming potions and oils."

Harry had large wide eyes on him, smiling and cooing happily, Draco on the other hand was looking up at ceiling with rapid fascination.

"Draco, your attention, if you please."

Draco blinked and looked at Severus.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, the Lily of the Valley is—" Severus trailed off as both Draco _and_ Harry looked back up at the ceiling. With a raised eyebrow, he watched for just a few moments before going over and laying down between the two carriers, looking up at the ceiling.

"Help me out here, what are we looking at?" Severus asked Harry after staring at the ceiling for a few moments and finding nothing of interest.

Harry just spit up.

* * *

Harry looked on with big eyes as the luggage was loaded onto the trolley, cooing when it rolled away. He was lifted up and cradled.

He looked up at his Big Person, yawned and sucked on his fist.

"Now Severus, there is no need to look so gloomy!"

Harry giggled when his Big Person sighed, squealing when he was lifted out of his Big Person's arms and met the face of Voldemort.

"Hello, Little One."

Harry gave a happy drool smile from behind his fist, and used his other hand to grab Voldemort's nose.

"Come along, the train will be here any moment" Narcissa said, already heading to the train deck. Lucius followed behind her, Draco placed on his shoulder, little hands playing in blonde hair, happily babbling.

"We wouldn't have to hurry, if you didn't take so long getting dressed, woman," Voldemort commented.

"A woman must look right for every occasion, my Lord."

Voldemort wisely didn't say another word.

When they got to the deck, the train was slowing down on the tracks, wailing loudly. Harry jumped at the sound, startled, as he cried out, frightened.

"This is what happens when you live as a hermit," Voldemort said as he handed Harry to Severus when he couldn't calm the baby.

Severus glared at him as he gently rocked Harry. Harry stopped crying and looked up at Severus, his eyes wet and still frightened, lower lip trembling.

"Aww, the poor thing." Narcissa cooed.

After getting Harry calmed down, they climbed into the train and found their seats.

First Class seats, of course.

* * *

"What has the Medi-Wizard said about Harry's size?"

Severus blinked and looked away from the window. Harry, who was standing wobbly on the man's lap and looking out the window, squealed when the train started to move.

"Come again?" Severus asked.

"The Medi-Wizard, what did he have to say about Harry's size?"

"_Nothing__,"_ Severus thought, mostly because he never took Harry to the Medi-Wizard. His paranoia of people recognizing Harry wouldn't let him. So the Potions Master was content with just mixing nutrient potions in the baby's bottle. And so what if his Harry was small? It just made him look cuter! And now we'll all pretend he didn't just think that.

"He said that there was nothing to worry about, Harry's just naturally small," Severus lied smoothly.

Narcissa nodded in content before laying back. Next to her, Lucius had an almost-asleep Draco cradled in his arms, the young heir sucking on his pacifier happily, eyes drowsy. Next to Severus was the Dark Lord, leaned back, eyes closed, deep in meditation.

Severus grunted and tighten his hold when Harry cooed and bounced on his lap, or at least tried to. He still hadn't figured that part out.

The train moved faster as it pulled away from the station. Suddenly, there was a loud bang that startled the babies and signaled the depart of the train. Severus watched the scenery of the British winter go by in a flash, wondering more often than not why no one could make a simpler portkey if they could create a train that traveled through countries.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it's here! The vacation! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Days of A Flower**

"We're leaving!"

"Now Severus"

"Don't now Severus me!"

"Da ba ba!"

"And you!" Severus lifted Harry up until he was eyelevel with the baby, "When we get home, you're wearing a leash!"

Harry blinked when his caretaker glared and scowled at him, before squealing happily. Severus give a low frustrated growl before stomping to the nursery to gather Harry's things, Lucius, Narcissa and Voldemort following right behind him.

"Severus don't you think you're overreacting" Lucius questioned.

"Overreacting? Overreacting!"

"Ba!" Draco coo'ed from his father's arms.

"Silence you! You're probably the reason we you got into that mess in the first place, evil manipulative little—"

"I'm sensing a future Slytherin here" Voldemort said, raising a brow when Severus turned to glare at him.

"Severus dear, there no need to leave" Narcissa said, as she took hold the baby bag and placed it on the floor.

_The hotel was grand as expected for a Malfoy, and the room was no exception. The kitchen was large and fully stocked even though Severus knew it wasn't going to be used. The Nursery was large and circular; there was a chest of new toys, a closet with plenty of diapers, and many other things needed for the babies. _

_Their rooms were elegant with a balcony that looked over the ocean, each room has its own private bathroom, and a door that lead to the nursery. _

_After settling in, they all decided that lunch could be skip and a nap was in order….for the little ones of course, and if they fell asleep as well no one said anything. After the nap that interrupted by Draco and Harry, the adults dressed themselves for sightseeing. _

"_So cute!"_

_Severus sighed while Narcissa beamed in pride as her two boys were fawned over by other tourist, and islanders, the Potion Master glanced over to where the Dark Lord was looking over some items at a stall, making sure that Harry was fine with Narcissa he made his way over. _

"_Milord" _

"_We're on vacation Severus, call me Tom for now" _

"_I was under the impression you despise that name"_

"_And I was under the impression you always wore black"_

_Severus scowled down at his white button down shirt and blue jeans, Narcissa had forced him into._

"_Point taken"_

"_Oh don't scowl, you don't look that bad, at least that's what several women and three men thought" Voldemort commented as he picked up a seashell necklace, "they also thought you butt looked great as well, I must say I don't disagree"_

"_I did not notice"_

"_You doing baby talk with Harry"_

"_I was not 'doing baby talk' with him, I was merely helping to improve his speech"_

_Voldemort chuckled as they moved down to another stall._

"_And what were you doing looking at my butt?"_

_Just so you know Dark Lords do blush, rather nicely to in Severus's opinion._

Voldemort watched as Severus threw clothes in his suitcase only to have Narcissa take them out and placed them back in their proper place, whenever Severus turned his back.

"Should we stop them?" Lucius asked

"And ruin the fun?"

Lucius chuckled before going to feed Draco. The two had a very busy week, as did Severus and the Dark Lord.

"_No" _

"_Severus" Lucius sighed._

"_Don't Severus me" _

"_Severus the reason why we brought you—"_

"_Kidnapped"_

"_Was for you to relax and enjoy yourself—"_

"_And I cannot relax here?"_

"_**Away**from Harry"_

"_Absolutely not" _

_Lucius shook his head but was patient, he had to go through the same thing with Narcissa when she refused to live Draco with the elves for one night, his father had to go through the same thing with his mother, he suppose it was just a mother thing._

_And yes he was aware that he just called Severus a mother, don't tell Severus._

"_Severus you are going, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming, and you know I will, remember the Christmas Dance?"_

_No, Severus did not pout. _

_Inside the Dark Lord's room._

"_And why must I go again?"_

"_Because you're on vacation"_

"_Yes, I'm aware, but why must it just be Severus and I?" _

_Narcissa did not answer, merely straighten the wizard's jacket and dragged him out to the den where Lucius was waiting with Severus, who had Harry in his arms. Voldemort stared at the sight of Severus in a tuxedo, and his throat felt slightly dry. _

"_Alright you two go on get, Severus give Lucius Harry"_

"_Perhaps I—"_

"_Thank you" Lucius said as he plucked Harry out of the man's arms and his wife shoved the two out the door._

"_And if you come back before 1am, I'm hexing both your balls off!" _

* * *

"_This is…nice" _

_Severus raised a brow, before looking around, they were in one the fancy restaurant that was part of the Wizarding community, yes it was nice, Harry would probably love the floating lights. _

"_Indeed" _

_An awkward silence._

"_And what would the lovely couple like tonight"_

_The waiter squeaked when dark glares swirled his way._

"_Ummm, I'll come back later" He hurried away._

"_What a fool" Severus snorted._

"_Indeed, imagine us a couple" _

_A couple indeed, what a stupid thought._

"_At least the champagne is nice"_

"_Yes" _

"…_.And so do you"_

_Severus blinked and tilted his head; Voldemort was looking very interested in his glass._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Look nice I mean" Voldemort said._

"_Uh, I—I—Thank you" _

"Damn it woman!"

Lucius blinked when he came back to the room to see his wife playing keep-away with Severus's wand.

"Is this normal?" Voldemort nodded.

"Sadly yes"

"Ah, tea?"

"Gladly"

Harry coo'ed.

_Severus and Voldemort said nothing about the outing last night, and when the blonde witch and wizard asked, they found themselves under the darkest of glares and decided to leave it be. The day was followed by them taking an historical tour in the Wizarding community. _

_Draco and Harry slept through the whole thing._

_For lunch they had a picnic, afterwards it was more sightseeing and people cooing over the babies until Harry, much to his guardians' surprise, became upset with the surrounding people._

_A quick nap, room service for dinner and the babies were put to bed round eight, and the rest of the night was spent in good humor. _

The Dark Lord and Malfoy Lord looked up when Severus's room let out a loud boom, and smoke rolled from underneath the door, before going back to their tea.

_The next day was spent on the beach, Harry and Dean sitting in small pool, squealing, laughing, and splashing in the water while under the watchful eye of mother and Severus. And Voldemort was trying hard not to stare at Severus's smooth chest –well not get caught doing it- _

_And then disaster started._

_They all looked away for one second, one second!_

_And both Draco and Harry were gone!_

"_They can barely crawl, how did they disappear so fast!" Severus snapped as he looked for his charge. _

"_We'll find them" Lucius reassured placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and didn't feel hurt when it was roughly shrugged off. _

_They spent hours searching and asking others if they seen their babies- and keeping Severus and Narcissa from killing those who answered no-, and it was just as the sun as the sun was setting and Severus was picturing finding his Harry's lifeless body being washed up on the shore, Voldemort caught the sound of familiar laughter._

_He was on far side beach where people rarely went, he was sure that the young ones could have made it over here, baby wizards and witches were known for their bursts of magic and teleportation was a common one._

_The laughter came from behind large boulders, he went over and his eyes widen at the sight._

_Sea Dragons!_

_Bloody Sea Dragons, a mated pair it seems, their long necks bent down and long tongues licking at Harry and Draco!_

"_Thank Merlin they only eat fish" Voldemort thought as the others came, Narcissa at seeing the sight merely sighed in relief that her little ones were alright, Severus on the other hand….well….._

"….I'm assuming we're staying"

The two stared at the sight of the Potion Master and Lady Malfoy, hair in disorder, clothes covered in wrinkles and brunt patches, they were on the floor, Narcissi's head resting on the man's shoulder both were asleep.

"Looks that way" Voldemort said with an amused smirk.

Let's just hope they make it through the following four days.

* * *

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! Lol I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**The Days Of A Flower**

The rest of the vacation was really just a blur for Severus after that, and to be honest he was extremely glad to be home, even though a pack of Werewolves were destroying his Persian rug.

"When I come back, you all better be gone" he threatens the sleeping piles of fur.

Not even a twitch.

He gave the Wolves a glare which didn't have as much heat as usual, he suppose he was more tiered then he thought, before he went to his room he put the dozy Harry in his cradle. He barely made it to his rooms where he collapsed head first into the bed.

The next morning he awoke to three of the Pack's Pups pointing him in the face.

"If you are not gone by the time I get up, I'm having Wolf Soup for breakfast." He growled as he opened an eye to glare at them.

The Pups yelped and scurried out the room, with a groan the Potion Master rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash and change. Once cleaned and less grumpy he headed to Harry's room to see the baby still sleeping, leaving the Little One alone his next destination was his living room where Fenrir and his Pack were.

"I thought I told you all to get out" he scolds at them.

All he got were curious tilts of the heads, with another scold he went to the kitchen to fix him breakfast, sometime later Fenrir disappeared, reappearing with a laughing and gurgling Harry in his arms.

"You are too happy for so early" Severus said when the Werewolf handed the baby to him.

Harry smiled and drooled.

After breakfast the Potion Master kicked the Werewolves out, and went down to his lab, today he was making calming oils, which developed no harmful fumes, so it was safe for Harry to be down with him.

"Ba ba" Harry gurgled shaking the golden snake shape rattle he had gotten from Voldemort, he was in the playpen with many other toys.

"Yes, yes, I'm almost done" Severus said, giving a soft smile at the baby who gave a gummy smile in return.

By the time he finished the potion Harry was dozing off.

"I hope when you start attending school this well not become a habit" he said as he picked up the baby, Harry yawned, one little hand clinching the rattle.

Severus grunted and glared when Harry lazily hit him with his rattle.

"Draco taught you that didn't he"

Harry yawned.

* * *

Some weeks later Severus found himself readying himself and Harry for a trip to the Medi-Wizard, the comment Narcissa had said about Harry's size had bothered him, and after much thought Severus decided he could risk people recognizing Harry when it concerned said baby's health.

"Awwww, he's so cute!"

Though he was wondering if his sanity was worth it.

"How old is he?" asked the woman with a child of her own, the child was five and had been running around the waiting room for the past ten minutes. Severus was close to turning her into a bug to use in his potions.

"Seven months" Severus answered, looking down at the cradle by his feet when Harry coo'ed.

"Aw, I remember when my little Jessica was like that"

Luckily Severus wouldn't have to learn how Jessica was because Harry's name was called by the nurse and Severus quickly made his way over to her, Harry in arm, the nurse was professional as she took Harry's weight and pressure with Severus hovering over her. She then left promising that the Medi-Wizard would be with them soon.

"And who do we have today?" the Medi-Wizard said as he entered the room clipboard in hand, smiling when he saw Harry happily sitting in his caretaker's lap.

"Ba da ba!" Harry squealed.

"Well aren't we a talkative one" the Medi-Wizard chuckled before turning to Severus "I'm Medi-wizard Jacob"

"Pleasure to meet you" Severus said shaking his hand.

"Ah!"

"And a pleasure to meet you as well Harry" Jacob chuckled, "now shall we began? May I?"

Severus hesitated before letting the wizard pick up and move Harry onto the table, Harry instantly rolled onto his back giggling, eyes zeroing on the wand that waved over him.

"He's very health" Jacob said after reading the scroll that appeared after he finished the scan on Harry, "weights good, he's just small for his age, though that doesn't seem to be stopping him" Severus grabbed Harry before the little one could crawl off the table.

"I see he hasn't had any of his shots"

Severus nodded and waited for the wizard to start asking why and was surprised when the wizard didn't instead asked if he wanted Harry to be given his shots now.

"Yes, that would be best"

"Very well, a nurse will be in to administer them, once that is complete you two can go, I would like you to stop at the desk to schedule an appointment for next month, just as a check-up"

Severus nodded, and shook Jacob's hand again, and was surprised when the Medi-Wizard smiled at him, usually when people met him, they either hated him, or were scared of him. Lucius and Narcissa didn't count, he had already concluded the day they met that they weren't very bright. The Dark Lord he wasn't even touching, and Harry was too young to figure it out.

Jacob left and the Nurse came in five minute later, with needles and the required bottles. Unfortunately magic had yet to discover how to give medication without the need for needles, which was bad news for Harry, even more for the nurse who had to give it the child.

Never again did she want to face the wrath of one Severus Snape.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back, and thanks goes to YenGirl, my new Beta! Now on with the show!**

* * *

**The Days Of The Flower**

It wasn't even a month later when Severus returned to Jacob with a feverish Harry. Jacob was kind and patient with the ill-tempered Potions Master, and offered a reassuring presence when Harry had to be admitted for overnight observation.

"He'll be fine," Jacob reassured as he sat down next to Severus who had planted himself next to the small crib-like bed when Harry lay.

"This is entirely my fault," Severus murmured from where his face was buried in his hands.

"No, it's not," Jacob replied. He reached up to place a hand on the man's shoulder, but changed his mind. Severus didn't seem like one who would welcome comfort easily, especially from a stranger.

"I should have brought him in for a check-up sooner."

Jacob tilted his head at that statement before shrugging it away. All parents were different when it came to the care of their child; he had met many who believed home care was best, rather than going to see a Medi-wizard or witch.

"It probably would have just delayed it, you can't predict fevers," the Medi-wizard said.

Severus gave a deep sigh.

* * *

Harry was not responding to any of the children potions given to him, and had a bad allergic reaction to one of them. They were able to correct that, but Severus had to be treated for shock when that happened four days ago. Jacob was just grateful that Harry's fever hadn't gotten higher, not that it was good news, but at least it made things slightly easier and a little less stressful.

"Don't worry, Severus."

Jacob paused just outside the door, blinking in surprise at the sight of Lady and Lord Malfoy. Everyone knew of the hermit that was Severus Snape, so Jacob, like everyone else, was surprised when the man first turned up with a baby in tow. He quickly got over his shock when he saw how Severus man handled Harry during the check-up; to put it simply, it was rather adorable.

And now, the two Malfoys were here.

"Harry will be fine."

Jacob was roused from his thoughts at the sound of Lord Malfoy's voice. He then straightened his robes before entering the room.

"Good morning," he greeted and jumped when he was nearly bulldozed over by Lady Malfoy.

"Are you the one in charge of my little Harry's care?" she demanded.

"Yes, I am, Lady Malfoy," Jacob answered before turning his attention to the sleeping Harry. He checked the baby's vitals and sighed with disappointment when he saw that the fever still was the same.

"His fever is still the same, which is both good and bad," Jacob announced to the adults.

"Severus told us that you've been using small dosages of the adult potions," Lord Malfoy said.

Jacob nodded, "Yes we have, though considering that his fever hasn't broke we are upping the dosage on the anti-fever potion."

"How much?" Lord Malfoy asked.

"I would like to ask for Mister Snape's opinion about that," Jacob answered. He turned to the Potion Master who during the conversation, had been comfortably caressing Harry's arm.

Severus looked up, a bit surprised. He had dealt with Medi-wizards and witches before, they were all either threatened or jealous by his knowledge of potions, and more often than not, treated him with very little tolerance, not that it mattered to him. So it was a bit of a surprise when Jacob asked for his advice.

"Mister Snape?"

"My apologies," Severus answered, beating down his surprise. He had more important things to worry about. "As for the dosage, perhaps half while closely monitored."

Jacob nodded.

"I would also suggest using jasmine petals instead of nightmare seeds," Severus continued on.

Jacob blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Jasmine petals are easier on a baby's stomach without diluting the anti-fever potion than the seeds."

"_Never thought of that"_ Jacob thought as he nodded, though he shouldn't be surprised - Snape wasn't the youngest Potions Master of all of Britain for nothing.

"I'll get right on it…unless you would like to make the potion yourself?"

Jacob had seen the way Snape would glare suspiciously at the potions that were given to Harry. While it was against the rules to accept potions brewed by parents, Jacob had a feeling it wouldn't matter in the end, as Snape stared at him before nodding.

Lucius and Narcissa decided there and then that they liked this Medi-wizard.

* * *

_**Wait until Jacob mets the wolf pack, and Voldie, I feel a little bad for the man lol!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks as always goes to my Beta YenGirl.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Days Of A Flower**

"... I'm pretty sure there's a rule against this."

Severus looked up from where he was watching Harry. He had given Harry the revised potion an hour ago and already he could see some color coming back into the baby's skin.

All around him, the Werewolves growled.

"Well, you**_ are_** the head Medi, so I'm sure you would know," Severus smirked at Jacob.

The medi-wizard sighed, jumping when one of werewolves stood up and bared its fangs.

"Ummm...?" Jacob trailed off nervously, briefly wondering if he would have to sound for security.

"Mutt, tell them to stop scaring the help," Severus ordered Fenrir before turning his attention back to Harry.

Fenrir grunted at the growling wolf which laid back down, yellow eyes still staring intensely at Jacob.

Jacob carefully picked his way through the wolves towards Harry's bed. He was still wary about them, but then it had only happened three days ago.

_- Flashback -_

"_No."_

"_But—"_

_Jacob paused outside the closed door with a slight frown. It wasn't because the door was closed; he knew that Severus didn't like it open. Jacob supposed it made the man feel vulnerable in some way. No, it was the strange voice on the other side of the door, neither Lucius nor Narcissa's._

"_Mutt, if I have to say 'no' more time, I will hex you and your walking rugs out of this room!"_

_A dog-like whimper made Jacob blink. Before he knew it, he was opening the door._

"_Severus, is—"_

_Several furry heads swung his way, jaws full of sharp teeth opening to snarl at him. Jacob would later deny the unmanly squeak that escaped him at that moment._

"_Who the hell are you?" asked a gruff voice._

_Jacob looked up at the man - werewolf! A large, half-naked man with long, wild, silver hair and feral golden eyes, eyes that were glaring him down, snarling fangs just inches away from his face._

_Jacob said nothing, his eyes moving away from his assailant to the pack of wolves surrounding him and growling at him, and then back to the man whom Jacob guessed was their Alpha. Then he noticed the wolf cub held by the scruff of its neck in the Alpha's hand, dangling over Harry's bed._

_Finally, Jacob looked over at Severus who was staring at him. The black eyes were blank, but Jacob had a feeling the younger wizard was silently panicking as he waited for his reaction._

"_How did you all fit in here?" Jacob heard himself ask._

_Severus snorted then and Jacob had the feeling he had said the right thing._

_-End Flashback-_

"His skin color seems to be coming back," Jacob said, pulling himself from his memories as he examined Harry. He ignored both the Potions Master and the alpha wolf who hovered behind him. "The fever's still the same, but it's too soon to tell."

"How long before you can tell?" Fenrir demanded.

"We'll check him every hour," Jacob answered.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"That's because I don't have an answer."

"Then what—"

A soft cooing sound interrupted what was sure to become an argument; all eyes looked down as Harry opened his. A pair of big, green, feverish eyes blinked up at them.

"Harry?" Severus said.

The baby sneezed.

Harry got better after his third dosage, his fever slowly going down. The werewolves, who only came at night, had left for good after Severus threaten to disembowel every last one of them when they had scared the night nurse who had come in to check-up on Harry. (It had taken a lot of convincing to stop the woman from calling the Aurors).

Jacob made his way down the hall. It was past midnight and he had finish the last of his rounds, but he wanted to stop by Harry's room one last time before he left for home. There was a smile on his face because Harry was going to be able to go home soon. The Medi-wizard's smile grew when he remembered the look on Severus' face when he told the man the good news.

"Severus?" Jacob said quietly as he entered the room.

The room was dim; the Medi-wizard could barely make out the bed and Severus in his chair. Moving closer, he found the Potions Master in a deep sleep with a book open on his lap and felt a surge of relief.

Ever since Harry had been admitted, Jacob knew that Severus hadn't slept for more than an hour at a time. He hadn't slept at all when he started making the potion.

Jacob had wondered more than once if he was going to have to sedate the man at that time. After checking on Harry, he turned his attention back to Severus.

_Glad I don't have to, _he thought as he got the spare blanket from the other chair in the corner. He took the book off of Severus' lap and replaced it with the blanket. After bookmarking the page, he closed the book and set it on the table. Once done, he turned around to leave only to come face to face with wine red eyes.

Only one person had those colored eyes.

"Holy Jellybeans!" Jacob cursed.

Voldemort blinked and laughed.

**_-HPHPHPHP-_**

"Holy Jellybeans?" Lucius inquired.

"Shut up," Jacob grumbled as he downed his whiskey. It wasn't his fault he had learned to censor himself, what with being around small and impressionable children all day long.

The blonde chuckled and beside him, Severus gave an amused smirk. Frankly, they both thought Jacob was taking things pretty well, meaning he wasn't screaming bloody murder.

At the moment, they were in Jacob's office. Severus had all but carried the man there after waking up to the sound of Voldemort laughing, a sight rarely seen. Once there, Jacob had brought out the whiskey.

"My... apologies for startling you," Voldemort said. "I thought that everyone had left or at least was away from Harry's room at that moment."

Lucius tried not to flinch at the hardened gaze sent his way. How was he supposed to know the Medi-wizard wanted to make a quick stop just when he and the Dark Lord had snuck in?

"It's fine," Jacob said before downing another shot of whiskey. Voldemort - freakin Voldemort! - the Dark Lord was apologizing to him!

The Medi-Wizard took a long swig of whiskey, this time straight from the bottle.

Voldemort studied the man that both Lucius and Narcissa had spoken highly of. Even Fenrir had said he liked Jacob. The Medi-wizard had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. His features were handsome, but not nearly as god-like as Lucius.

Voldemort couldn't sense any powerful magic emanating from Jacob, but still, there seemed to be something... about him.

"If you drink anymore, you won't be able to make it home," Severus said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jacob replied, his eyes a little cloudy as they looked at Voldemort and then back at Severus.

"You know, I've heard the rumors about you," he added. "How you were the right-hand man to the Dark Lord. I ignored them. After all, rumors were just rumors. Besides, anyone who's that cute when handling a baby can't be all bad, just a little strange."

Voldemort coughed to hide his laughter at the dark scowl Severus gave Jacob for being called cute; Lucius didn't even bother to hide his laughter.

"Then came the Malfoys, werewolves, and now this!"

Jacob giggled when he leaned forward and nearly fell out of his seat. He pouted when Lucius took away his bottle of whiskey.

"That's mine," he whined but did nothing to retrieve it. Instead, he continued talking, "Is Merlin going to appear in a pink tutu next?"

The other three wizards laughed.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Days Of The Flower**

Voldemort visited three more times, twice in the middle of the night, and once in the middle of the day under the guise of Polyjuice. Apparently, having money makes it more believable when you say you have a twin. That, and Jacob was pretty sure the name Malfoy played a part in there somewhere.

"Good morning," Jacob greeted as he entered the room.

"Good morning," Severus replied, looking up from his book.

"How's Harry?" Jacob asked, coming over to the bed. He smiled when Harry looked up at him and gurgled.

"I just finished feeding him," Severus said, marking his book before placing it down. "He ate everything."

"That's good," Jacob said before he did his examination. Once done, he smiled again, this one bigger and brighter. "Well, I have good news. Harry's fever is gone!"

"When can we leave?"

Jacob chuckled and made no mention of the earnest relief in Severus' voice and face.

"I want to keep him here for one more night. Don't give me that look, it's just a precaution. If nothing else happens, you're both free to go home tomorrow."

Severus was silent as he looked down at the cooing and gurgling Harry, the tightness in his chest since the day Harry got sick leaving him at last. Then he looked up at the man who had been with him since this all happened, who had been patient, kind and understanding.

"Thank you," he said.

Jacob just smiled.

* * *

"... Get out."

"Now Severus..."

"Don't 'now Severus' me. I said get out."

Voldemort chuckled as Narcissa and Severus bickered. In the Potions Master's arms was Harry who squealed and coo'ed at their voices. Lying on the floor were Fenrir and his pack, the Weres watching on with amusement. Next to the Dark Lord, Lucius sighed and shook his head, a dozing Draco in his arms.

Fenrir watched the two humans before getting up and taking Harry; Severus was none the wiser as he continued to bicker with Lady Malfoy.

"Hello, Pup," Fenrir coo'ed at his little mate.

Harry smiled at him, laughing and bouncing on his legs with the Were's help. He squealed when one of the wolves nudged his head with its cold wet nose and licked him. Fenrir then placed the baby on his stomach.

"Ba da," Harry gurgled as he got to his hands and knees. He began crawling all over the wolves who merely laid there or gave him curious sniffs.

"Now, now, you two," Lucius intervened when Severus started to compare his wife's hair to a beehive, "remember, children are present."

At the mention of children, Severus realized Harry was no longer in his arms. Looking around, he found his charge amongst the pile of wolves and Draco with him, both babies giggling as they were licked by the Pups. For a moment, Severus wondered if the fact that a dog's mouth is cleaner then a human's also counted for Werewolves, before picking up both the squealing babies.

"I will clean them up. When I come back, you all had better be gone, even the Lord" Severus growled.

"We brought food," Lucius called after him.

"Take it with you."

"We also brought your favorite white chocolate."

The Potions Master faltered in his steps for a just a moment, then continued on. "Fine. You can stay."

* * *

It took about a month after the invitation was issued for Jacob to actually visit Severus and Harry.

"Severus?" he called when he exited the Floo. He looked around the study before the sounds of happy squealing from upstairs drew his attention.

Making his way up, the Medi-wizard took in the house. Finally, he came into the doorway of the nursery where the source of the squealing was coming from, and met... an empty room.

Jacob blinked, bewildered. For a moment, he thought he was going crazy and then giggling from below made him look down. He was just in time to see a naked and giggling Harry crawl by. Crawling right behind the baby was Severus.

The Potions Master was able to corner Harry; he lifted the baby enough to slip the nappy on before letting him resume his crawling.

"Jacob," Severus greeted as he stood up.

"Good evening, Severus," Jacob returned and entered the room. "Bath time?"

Severus nodded, going over to a white dresser and pulling out blue and white starred pajamas with feet at the end. He grabbed Harry who was playing on the blanket, and dressed him before placing him in the crib.

"Drink?" Severus offered once he was done.

"Yes, thank you," Jacob replied.

The two made their way downstairs to the kitchen. They settled themselves into chairs with glasses of whiskey in hand.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Jacob began.

"You seemed surprised when I did."

"Not many of my patients do."

"Ah."

After that, it was mostly chatter. When Jacob finally checked the time, he was surprised at how late it was, then again he had always enjoyed spending time with Severus.

"I must be going now, it's very late," Jacob said, standing up.

Severus stood up with him and escorted him to the Floo.

"Come again soon," Severus invited, "Harry would enjoy it."

Jacob smiled knowingly before shaking the man's hand. Turning to the Floo, he came face to face with Voldemort.

"Chocolate Frogs!" the Medi-wizard cursed.

Severus chuckled.

Voldemort tilted his head to one side. He had been called many things, but Chocolate Frogs was a new one.

"Don't do that!" Jacob scolded, one hand splayed on his chest.

"My apologies," Voldemort uttered, a bit surprise that the man had scolded him. He figured it was just shock.

Jacob huffed before turning to the Floo.

"See you again, Severus," he said before Flooing away.

"So, another has invaded your sanctuary?" Voldemort asked once the fire had died down. He then started to go through Severus' liquor cabinet.

"You can't invade something you are invited to."

Voldemort paused.

"You invited him?" he asked, his voice going hard.

Severus nodded, blinking curiously at the Dark Lord's sudden change of tone.

"Milord?"

"It's... nothing"

Severus was not convinced.

* * *

Severus was only gone for a moment. He had left his tea in the kitchen, and Harry seemed content to crawl around in his Playpen. As he was gathering his tea and the chocolate given to him by Lucius, he heard Harry squeal.

During the seven months, Severus had quickly learned to distinguish the sounds Harry made. The squeal at that moment was one of excitement. Curious, the Potions Master put down his tray and entered the living room. He made his way over to the playpen with his eyebrow raised.

Harry was sitting up with a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations, you have become vertical," Severus told him.

Harry suddenly gave a hiccup. His eyes widened and his arms whirled until he fell backwards in shock at the power of the hiccup.

Severus shook his head as he chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone, now I'm sure by now you all know THIS, but just in case, here's what's happening. , are now deciding that they want to get serious about they're ratings, and are banning anything that had serious voilence, sex, etc. And deleting many accounts and stories.**

**A peition has been made, here:** **www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net, just take out the spaces. **

**Sign it please! We can't let them do this, especially since this paritcular rule has never been enforced before. And if by any chance I'm or any of my stories are deleted I have a livejournal: moonlite 29 . livejournal . com. I'm currently working on it, but I assure you that's where you'll be able to find me, should that happen.**

**Also I would like to ask, what other fandom would you guys like me to write, if you've looked at my profile, you'll see I've done Harry Potter, Ninja Turtles, Being Human (US), Justice League, Young Justice, Supernatural, X-Men, NCIS, and I'm currently working on Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Any requests or prompts? **

**P.S. I will not do Twilght, sorry guys, but the sparkling vampires just turned me off. **

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**The Days of A Flower**

"Severus, why must you shop here?"

Severus ignored his friend as he placed Harry in the seat of the buggy. He started his way down one of the aisles, Lucius following behind and grumbling.

"If you dislike this place so much, why did you come?" Severus asked, loading the buggy with bottled baby food.

"It was either that, or stay at the Mansion with the mother-in-law."

Severus smirked, "I see."

Harry gurgled around his soft squashy ball.

The rest of the shopping went by without much trouble, Lucius making a comment here and there until they came to the clothing section.

"Severus, you're my dearest friend and I care for you, so I say this with love. The hell are you putting Harry into _**this.**_"

Lucius held up the offending garment, nose wrinkled in disgust. It was a simple jumper with cute baby animals on it.

"I did not ask for your opinion," Severus replied, snatching the clothing out of Lucius' hand.

"Honestly, Severus, don't you want Harry to wear something more elegant? You have the money."

"And unlike you, I do not flaunt it. This is more than elegant enough. Besides, Harry cares more about whether or not the thing in his hand is edible than what he is wearing."

The two of them bickered while Harry sat happily in his seat.

"Isn't that cute!" said a passing female customer to her companion who had a toddler in her arms, as she nodded towards the two men.

"I know! It's not often you see a couple shopping together with their little one," the other woman gushed back.

The two wizards watched them go and then looked at each other.

"I'd top," Severus finally said before placing the jumper in the buggy and moving on.

"Not likely, my friend, you'd be on the bottom," Lucius snorted.

"Says the man whose wife has him whipped."

"Ba da!"

"See, even the child agrees with me."

The two bickered all the way to the check-out.

* * *

"Severus invited him?" Narcissa inquired.

"Yes!" Voldemort growled as he paced back and forth.

"I do not understand," Narcissa said with a frown.

"You don't get invited to Severus' house, dear," Lucius added, "you _invade_ his house."

"Oh," said the Lady Malfoy, her face clearing in understanding.

"The fact that Severus invited him over means that he _**likes**_ this Medi-wizard!" Voldemort snarled.

Both Malfoys gave each other amused looks, rarely were they able to see their Lord in such a state. Usually, they would only see two emotions - indifference or anger, but when the Lord was with Severus, those two emotions got thrown out the window and were replaced with so many other emotions that Lucius was often surprised that Voldemort didn't explode from them all.

"Jealousy is very unbecoming, Milord," Narcissa admonished with a slight giggle.

"I am _**not**_ jealous!" Voldemort snapped, whirling towards her.

"Of course you aren't, Milord, my wife was merely teasing," Lucius reassured him, though his grey eyes danced with amusement.

Voldemort just growled and continued pacing, his mind swirling with thoughts. Why did Severus invite the man over, and not him? He was the Dark Lord, damn it! Granted, he didn't need to be invited to stay at one of his followers' homes but that wasn't the point!

Severus was one of the very few who didn't fear Voldemort, who was more than happy to set him straight, politely of course, _"and with no disrespect towards you, Milord."_

Voldemort snorted at that particular memory. It had been the first time he was on the receiving end of Severus's wicked tongue. He couldn't remember exactly what he had done to make the younger wizard angry, he just remembered staring at the soon-to-be Potion Master after the latter was done speaking, dark eyes staring calmly back at him with not a hint of fear in them.

The Dark Lord remembered being surprised, shocked, and feeling a twinge of respect. It was also at that moment that he knew he needed Severus to be forever his.

As a follower, of course.

Now some wizard was trying to take his Potions Master away from him!

Unacceptable!

Lucius gave his still giggling wife a half-hearted glare when their Lord suddenly ordered them to find out everything they could about Jacob.

"Right away, Milord," Narcissa said and added, "by the way, if it's any importance to you, Severus tops."

Voldemort's mind paused at that information. For a moment, he wondered why the witch even mentioned it, and why the fact that Severus apparently had an interest in men stirred something in him.

"And how do you know this?"

"Lucius told me. Apparently, my husband and Severus became a couple while shopping," Lady Malfoy giggled again.

Lucius gulped when furiousred eyes turned his way.

* * *

When Jacob reached the kitchen, he was met with Severus' back so he knocked on the frame of the kitchen doorway to announce himself.

"Afternoon, Severus," he greeted, stepping into the room.

Severus turned around and Jacob's lips twitched in amusement at the sight of a sleeping Harry strapped to the Potions Master's front. He cleared his throat to cover up the laughter that was bubbling up inside him before speaking again.

"Coffee?" Severus offered, eyes narrowed in warning.

"Sorry, not this time. Need to hurry back with the potions."

Severus nodded. He placed his mug down on the counter and indicated for Jacob to follow him. They went downstairs and Severus headed straight to a cupboard that held his potions. Opening the door, he took out four vials filled with dark red liquid.

It was the improved fever reducer. Many of Jacob's clients, after learning about Harry's recovery, had requested the potion. After getting approval from St. Mungo's management, Jacob had gone ahead with ordering the improved formula from Severus.

"Here you go," Severus said, handing them over.

"Thank you," Jacob replied, taking the vials and placing them into his robe pocket. "I'll drop by later and let you know how things are."

Severus nodded. As soon as Jacob left, he grabbed his coffee and headed out to sit on the porch. It was the middle of March and the weather was pleasantly warm. In his carrier, Harry snorted in his sleep, his left foot twitching.

Severus sighed happily, enjoying the sun with his Harry.

* * *

"Lollipops!"

Narcissa smothered a chuckle with a hand over her mouth.

"Really, you lot keep this up, I'll be dead before I reach thirty," the Medi-Wizard grumbled as he entered his office, closing the door.

"My apologies." Narcissa did not bother getting up from her seat.

"What can I do for you, Lady Malfoy?" Jacob asked as he sat down.

"It's about Severus."

"Has something happened? Is he hurt? Is Harry alright?"

"Everything's fine," the Witch reassured him. "I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"What are your intentions towards him?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jacob blinked.

Narcissa shook her head. Men were just dense sometimes.

"Okay, then I'll be blunt. Do you want to throw Severus down and have you wicked way with him... or vice versa?"

Jacob stared at her before he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry!" he managed to gasp out. "I'm sorry, I'm not being rude, but me and Severus?"

Narcissa waited until the Medi-Wizard had stopped laughing.

"Severus and I are not together," Jacob explained once he had sobered up. "I like him, yes, but more as a friend."

"That's good to know."

Jacob yelped in surprise. He scrambled to his feet and stared in shock as the Dark Lord emerged from one of the shadowy corners of his room.

"Where the butterscotch did you come from?" Jacob asked.

Voldemort smirked at him. "Never mind that. What is important is that I will not have to kill you."

"Umm, thanks?"

Jacob decided it was best not to know any more details.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks as always goes to YenGirl!**

* * *

**The Days Of A Flower**

Now that Harry could sit up and crawl, Severus found himself with a second shadow; albeit a gurgling and drooling one.

A gurgling and drooling shadow who loved chewing on the bottom of his robes.

"Enjoying yourself?" Severus asked, looking down at the contented eight month old on the floor, a fistful of his robe in the baby's mouth.

Harry looked up at him and smiled.

Severus sighed and continued chopping vegetables. Today he was going give Harry some real food, mashed of course, mostly fruit and vegetables.

He put down the knife and headed to the refrigerator, Harry giggling as he was pulled along on the floor behind him. Taking out the milk, the Potions Master made his way back to the vegetables, looking down and over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry burped.

With a shake of his head, Severus resumed making dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was in his high chair, staring cross eyed at the small spoonful of pureed vegetable. On the eating surface of his chair was a little bowl filled with the rest of his food.

"Open up."

Harry blew a spit bubble.

"You did not give me trouble with that horrid thing they call baby food, and this is much better."

Harry sneezed, but didn't eat the food, his little hands gripping the bowl.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Open up," he said again.

The demon spawn flung pureed vegetable right in his face.

"Have you tried making 'choo choo' noises?"

Severus turned and glared at the werewolf who grinned back at him. Severus was seriously considering moving house.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he wiped his face clean.

"Works with the Pups," Fenrir shrugged.

Severus' lips twitched at the image of the big Alpha making 'choo choo' noises at a stubborn Pup.

"Laugh all you want, but it works."

Severus raised an eyebrow before turning to Harry who was now playing in his food.

"Choo choo?" he tried.

His face was splashed with more food.

* * *

Once Harry discovered that he could sit up on his own, he quickly realised that with the help of non-moving items he could also stand. It resulted in him getting into a lot of things such as Severus' research notes.

Harry was just lucky the Lord was there at the time, to save his diaper clad butt.

Harry also discovered a new sport - chair climbing.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Jacob asked when he entered the study one day.

Severus shushed Jacob from where he sat cross legged on the floor with popcorn in his lap.

The Medi-wizard followed the man's gaze and was met with the sight of Harry's bottom half trying to get up on the chair cushion.

"Ummm..." Jacob trailed off, not sure what to do. He tilted his head when Harry pulled one leg up and got stuck.

"He's been at it for an hour," Severus said from his spot on the floor. "At one point he'd nearly gotten both legs up."

A grunt from Harry drew both men's attention. He had moved again only now both his feet were back on the floor, tippy toed. With what could only have been a huff, his chubby little hands released their death grip on the chair and he slid down onto the floor.

"Done for today?" Severus said when the baby looked at him.

If Jacob didn't know better, he's say Harry was pouting.

Severs stood up. Bowl of popcorn in hand, he left the study with a gurgling Harry crawling right behind him.

Sporting an amused smile, Jacob followed them into the kitchen.

Severus made his way over to one of the higher cupboards, ignoring Harry who was tugging and chewing on his robes.

"How are things now that Harry's moving about?" Jacob asked as he leaned against the counter.

"The little devil gets into everything," Severus grumbled, looking down at said devil before taking out two cups. He then went over to the pitcher of lemonade he had left there earlier, towing along his shadow.

"Thank you," Jacob said when he was handed a cup.

Severus nodded. "How are things at the hospital?" he asked.

"Fine, busy as usual," Jacob said, smiling down when he felt a tug on his robes, before turning his attention to Severus who was glaring down at his own wrinkled and drool covered robes.

"May I ask you a personal question?" the Medi-wizard asked.

"Depends on the question," Severus replied.

"What is the relationship between you and the Dark Lord?"

Severus blinked at him, "My relationship?"

Jacob nodded.

"Follower and Lord," Severus answered. After a moment, he added, "possibly more favored than others."

_A __**lot**_ _more favored, _the Medi-wizard thought, remembering the blazing red eyes glaring down at him that day in his office. "And what of his personality?" he then asked.

"His personality?" Severus repeated.

Jacob nodded.

Severus paused, eyes thoughtful.

"Jacob," he finally said. "Are... are you interested in the Lord... romantically?"

Jacob gaped at him. "How did you... why would I... who... huh?"

"I must say that this is... a bit surprising. You do not seem like a man who is attracted to power, although the Lord is indeed handsome."

Severus felt himself speak, heard the words coming out of his mouth, but couldn't understand this feeling of... numbness. He should not care if Jacob wanted his Lord, he was surely better than Bellatrix.

"You yourself have a certain charm that I know the Lord will find... enchanting." The words were difficult to come out. Most likely because his tongue now felt like twice its usual size.

"Severus, please stop," Jacob begged, "just stop!"

Did he have some kind of sign on him that told everyone he wanted to be someone's lover? First the Dark Lord and now Severus!

"I don't... I'm not interested in the Lord _that_ way," Jacob explained.

"You - you're not?"

"No!"

"I see. Do you wish to join us then? I'm sure the Lord would be glad to have such a prestigious Medi-wizard in his fold."

"No. Thank you, but no. I was just curious."

"Curious?"

Jacob nodded.

"Curious," Severus repeated before remembering Jacob's previous question. "Well, his Lord's personality is frosty at most, but he does have a fiery passion that comes out when learning. We have debated long into the night, many times in his study. He also has this odd quirk where –"

Severus stopped when he realized he was rambling, evident from Jacob's raised eyebrow. He blushed.

Jacob blinked at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Severus answered, a little too quickly.

What was that all about? Why was his heart racing?

* * *

**Four Days Later**

Severus left the room for just a moment. Barely five seconds had gone by when he returned to find Harry with his wand, the wand he'd foolishly left on the table within reach.

Harry giggled as he waved his new toy, while its owner remained frozen in shock. It was only when Harry placed the tip of the wand into his mouth that Severus raced over to him.

By then, it was too late.

The wand sparked, shocking Harry and knocking him over.

"Harry!"

Severus grabbed the baby and lifted him up, dark eyes looking over the small body for any injures. There were none save for the soft black hair now standing on end.

When the large green eyes blinked curiously at him, wand tip still in the small mouth, Severus sighed in relief and retrieved his wand.

"You are going to be the death of me someday..."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Thanks as always goes to my beta YenGirl! Also I would like to inform everyone that this story is going to be turned into a series. This story will continue on until Harry turns one, then the next part will following Harry from five to eleven, The third and finally part will follow Harry's years in Hogwarts. **

**I hope everyone enjoys them, now on with the show!**

* * *

**The Days of A Flower**

Black eyes stared at the white creature in Harry's crib. Big golden eyes stared back at him before they blinked and closed.

Severus then looked at Harry who was happily cooing and gurgling at the newcomer in his crib.

"I'm too old for this," he thought with a sigh.

Severus had come to the nursery to check to see if Harry was awake. He found this... owl nestled on top of Harry's head, hooting in response to the baby talk.

"Excuse me," Severus said, "kindly remove yourself from there and get out of my house."

He didn't reach to touch the owl. He wasn't sure if it was wild or not, and he wasn't going to risk upsetting the creature with it so close to Harry.

The owl hooted again before spreading its wings and dropping down onto the mattress. It wobbled away from Harry before flying to the opened window that Severus was sure he had closed the night before.

Severus went over and watched the owl disappear into the forest before closing the window.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't speak to strangers and the Malfoys," he warned, picking up the gurgling Harry.

"Ba da!"

Severus sighed before going to down to the kitchen for breakfast.

The following morning, he came into the nursery and found the same owl in Harry's crib. The owl once again blinked at him before hooting at Harry when the eight month old gurgled at it.

Severus looked at the window that was open once again.

"Fenrir wouldn't happen to be behind this, would he?" Severus asked the owl. It just ignored him and flew away.

"Do you have an answer?" Severus then asked Harry.

"Ma!"

This time when Severus put Harry to bed, he made sure that the window was locked.

When he saw the window open and the owl sitting in Harry's crib the next morning, he was very tempted to bang his head against the wall, or go find the person who was doing this. Then a thought occurred to him. With a raised eyebrow, he waited until the owl flew away before picking Harry up.

"We have an appointment with Jacob today; he's going to tell me if you'll forever remain a dwarf or not."

Harry blew spit bubbles.

That night, when Severus put Harry to bed, he made doubly sure the window was closed and locked. Then he pretended to go out of the room before creeping to a corner where he sat, hidden in the shadows.

In his crib, Harry fussed for a bit before settling down. When it was nearing ten, there was a flutter of wings and the white owl appeared on the windowsill. The owl tapped its beak on the window. Severus watched as Harry stood up and smiled at the owl. The window clicked and slid open.

"Ah," Severus said as he stood up and made his way over, "so you're the culprit, you demon spawn."

_Accidental magic._ He should have guessed, after all babies were known for it.

Harry gurgled, giggling when the owl hooted at him.

"We are not keeping it," Severus told Harry sternly.

The next morning, he named her Hedwig.

* * *

When Harry was nearly nine months old, Severus finally took him to Diagon Alley. He was running out of potion ingredients. He usually owled for more to be sent to his home, but his Lord had decided he wanted to terrorize the airways, making the Ministry cut off all owl deliveries until further notice.

Severus had made his thoughts about that very well known to the Dark Lord, much to the latter's amusement. Now he had to personally go and get his supplies, and since his usual babysitters were busy, Harry was coming along for the ride.

"Alright, my little demon spawn, we are going to a shop that carries poison and other life threatening things. Regardless of how shiny and tasty they may look, you will not touch them, put them in your mouth or do anything that will cause me to grow premature grey hairs. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry blinked at him from his carrier, drool dripping from his mouth.

"Right then."

With Harry in tow, Severus entered the fireplace and made his way to Diagon Alley. He quickly went to the Apothecary, glaring at anyone who stared at them.

When he got to the shop, he paused. Jacob had assured him that Harry would be fine going into the place, as the Apothecary bottled most of their ingredients and there were no harmful chemicals in the air.

Still, Severus admitted to being slightly nervous. The fact that he was in a heavily populated Wizarding place where anyone could recognize Harry also made him a bit jumpy.

"To hell with it," he told himself and went into the shop.

It took an hour for Severus to get everything he needed. Harry was starting to doze off by the time they left the shop. Relief flowed through Severus as he made his way back to the fireplace he had arrived in.

When he was almost there, he passed the sweets shop and noticed that his favorite chocolates were on sale.

"It's obviously a trap," Severus told a nearly sleeping Harry. "I'll go in there, buy them and just when I'm about to leave someone will recognize me, notice you, recognize you. Considering my reputation, they'll think I've kidnapped you. They'll arrest me, put you in an orphanage, where you'll be adopted by a couple who live in a two story house with a beautiful yard and a white picket fence. There you'll spend your childhood..."

Harry yawned.

"You're right. I can't do that to you."

Severus started walking again, only to nearly run into a man.

"Severus?"

... well, 'man' may not be the proper term.

"Lupin," Severus stated coldly**, **before making his way around him.

Harry at this moment chose to coo sleepily.

"I didn't know you had a son," Lupin said, as he squatted down to get a better look at Harry.

"Well, I do not. Now if you'll excuse me..."

A light breeze blew past them.

Lupin's nostrils flared. He blinked, took a deep breath, blinked again and then froze when his eyes locked onto the baby's face.

"H-Harry?"

Severus could only think of one thing.

_"Life hates me."_

* * *

Remus Lupin stared at the sleepy baby in shock, his mind slowly processing the information that he had just learned.

This was Harry. Lily and James' son. His Pup, whom everyone thought had died with his parents.

_His Harry_ who was in the company of Severus Snape, known Death Eater and the Dark Lord's right hand man.

"Severus," Remus growled, standing up, his eyes flashing.

The Potions Master groaned, cursing under his breath. With surprising strength, he grabbed Remus and dragged him into an Alley. Remus grunted when he was pushed against the wall.

"Now, listen carefully, you overgrown dog. I want you at my home at eight o' clock tonight. Be on time or I'm poisoning your tea with silver. Understood?"

Remus glared at him.

Severus glared coldly back.

In his carrier, Harry farted.

"This is why I don't take you anywhere," Severus complained to him, "I can't intimidate anyone with you around."

Harry smiled at him.

Severus sighed before turning back to glare at a slightly bewildered and thoughtful looking Remus.

"Well?"

"I'll be there."

Neither of them noticed the large rat scurrying away.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Days Of A Flower**

There were only three people who knew of Harry's heritage, excluding Severus.

Two of them were dead. As for the other, Severus wasn't sure. He knew that Fenrir couldn't care less if Harry belonged to him or not, but now, another wolf would not only become part of this small circle, but possibly destroy everything Severus had built.

True, Remus Lupin was the only one within Potter's group who didn't give him any trouble in the past, but Severus knew that if push came to shove, the Werewolf would bite.

"On time, I see. I suppose I can put away the silver now," Severus said as he let Remus in.

"Thank you," Remus replied, although whether he was taking about the silver being put away or being invited in, neither knew.

Severus led the Werewolf into the kitchen, where his collection of sliver decorative knives were laid out on the table.

What? He just happened to be polishing them! It had nothing to do with Remus' visit!

Honest!

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked as he took a seat.

"Sleeping and I kindly ask that you don't wake him, the little devil was quite fussy tonight."

Remus blinked before nodding.

"I see. Well, you know why I am here, so talk."

And Severus did.

Remus sat there and listened to the tale, watching Severus' face which was kept a deliberate blank. While it may seem farfetched, Remus knew that Lily thought of Severus as her dearest friend even after they went their separate ways. She had even considered making the Potions Master Harry's godfather aside from Sirius, but both James and Sirius had convinced her not to. Remus didn't know the reasons, but they must have been very good ones to sway Lily's mind.

The woman had been as stubborn as a mule.

Not only that, but if she felt that her son was in danger, she would have done everything in her power to make sure he was safe, even giving him up to the hermit that was Severus Snape.

"Lily was an odd woman," Remus remarked after Severus finished his tale. "A remarkable woman, but odd nonetheless."

Severus nodded, his eyes glowing for a moment at the thought of his friend, before they went cold again.

"Now then. I believe this is the part where you yell at me for being a lying bastard, and demand that I give you back the little drool bucket."

Remus chuckled.

"Actually, that sounds like something Sirius would do," he said before looking solemn once more. "No, I don't think I'll do anything of that sort."

Severus tilted his head in surprise, although his body remained tense and alert.

"Then what will you be doing?" he asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Well, tomorrow I'll be back to see Harry, and possibly the next day as well."

"You know what I mean."

"Ah, that... well, for now I'll do nothing."

"Nothing?" Severus inquired, skeptical.

"Nothing," Remus repeated.

"Why?"

"I trust Lily."

Severus blinked. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud screeching noise coming from upstairs. Severus was already halfway up the stairs before Remus thought to follow.

The two of them burst through the door of Harry's nursery. In the dim light, they saw Hedwig attacking a shadowy figure. In his crib, Harry was crying.

With a growl, Severus lunged at the figure. It squawked when it was grabbed and its arm roughly twisted behind its back.

"Who are you?" Severus growled. "What are you doing in here?"

In the background, Harry's cries became louder. Remus rushed over, picking Harry up and gently shushing him.

"I asked you a question!" Severus bit out, twisting the arm.

The figure whimpered but said nothing.

"You're trying what little patience I have."

Hedwig who had calmed down now that Severus had arrived, glared at the intruder, her feathers puffed out, ready to attack again. In Remus's arms, Harry whimpered, his eyes locking onto Severus.

"Very well then," Severus made up his mind. "Since you won't talk, I'll just hand you over to the wolf here, he hasn't been fed today."

Remus knew he should be a bit upset that Severus was using him, but found that he couldn't care less. The intruder had no business being in Harry's nursery - wait, that scent...

It couldn't be! He was dead!

Suddenly, the man dipped his head low and then slammed it backwards, hitting Severus hard in the jaw. Severus grunted and stumbled back, letting go of the man who disappeared.

Hedwig screeched and flew out of the room, her screeches fading down the hall.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked Severus.

"Fine. Watch Harry," Severus ordered before running out of the room, his jaw throbbing.

He checked every room in the house, looked at every possible hiding place, and circled the outside several times before concluding that whoever had broken into his home was now gone.

* * *

It was three weeks after the incident. Three weeks of Fenrir's pack and Remus scouting the woods for any unknown scents or clues**. **Three weeks of Severus strengthening his house wards and moving Harry into his room. Hedwig came along, naturally.

Then Severus got a summons from his Lord.

After leaving Harry with Fenrir, with strict instructions to maim anyone who came through the door, window or fireplace that wasn't him, Severus Apparated to where the meeting was being held. He was surprised when he found himself alone in Voldemort's study.

"My Lord," Severus greeted.

"Severus," Voldemort said from his seat by the burning fireplace.

Severus was a bit surprised at how cold the man's tone was. It was never like that before, there was always a warm note in his Lord's voice when he spoke to him, even during meetings.

"How may I serve you?" Severus asked.

"There is a potion that I require."

"May I ask its purpose?"

As the Dark Lord explained why he wanted the potion, Severus felt something in the back of his mind. It was a slight prick and almost unnoticeable. Quickly, he brought up his mental shields.

"It will be done, my Lord," Severus said once Voldemort finished his explanation. "Is there anything else you require of me?"

Voldemort stared at him with a blank look before dismissing him.

When Severus returned home, Fenrir was there with Harry asleep in his arms.

"How did it go?" the Werewolf asked.

Severus didn't answer. He just took Harry in his arms and held him close, a soft gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Days Of A Flower**

A week after his meeting with Voldemort, Severus was sitting in his study and reading when his fireplace flared up. Out stepped two masked Death Eaters.

"I'v already sent the Lord the potion" Severus said, not looking up from his book.

"Severus Snape," said one of them in a tone of foreboding while the other went out of the study, his footsteps fading down the hall. "The Dark Lord has ordered your arrest."

"Oh, really?" Severus asked, still reading his book.

"It is in your best interest to co-operate," replied the Death Eater.

Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow before closing his book and standing up. "Very well then, but kindly explain to me why your partner is parading around my house."

"The child's not here," said the second Death Eater as he returned to the study.

Both the masked wizards turned to Severus whose expression was as cold as ice, before looking back at each other. Beneath their masks they wore fearful expressions for the Lord had told them to arrest Severus _and_ bring the baby.

They had Severus, but no baby.

They were _so_ dead.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" Severus asked.

Though probably not as dead as the Potions Master was going to be...

* * *

When Severus was brought before him, Voldemort glared down at the man who stood as though _he_ were the one sitting on the throne.

"Where's the child?" The Dark Lord asked the two Death Eaters, his voice icy and his wand hanging loosely from his hand.

"He... was not there, Milord."

"Not there?"

"N-no, Milord."

Voldemort turned his wine red eyes on the Potions Master. "Severus Snape, do you know why you've been brought here?"

"Treason," Severus answered calmly.

"Yes. Treason for housing an enemy, known as Harry -"

"While I know his nappies resemble that of an atomic bomb during changing time, I hardly think that categories the little demon as an enemy."

"Harry_ Potter!_" Voldemort spat out. Only Severus Snape would dare interrupt him!

Severus blinked at him before speaking again. "Harry Potter is missing" he stated. "I believe those were your very words."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

Lucius Malfoy stood beside him, robed but unmasked. He gave an inward shiver when the Dark Lord started to twirl his wand between long, thin fingers and then flinched when he hissed out, "Crucio!"

Severus dropped to the floor, writhing in pain but not making a sound.

"Your tongue has always been your greatest weapon, as well as your greatest weakness," Voldemort remarked after he had stopped the curse. "Now, where was I?"

"Treason, Milord," replied the Death Eater who had delivered Severus.

"Ah yes, imagine my surprise when one of my followers came to me, stating that you, my most loyal Potions Master was housing the child that was to be my demise. Of course I did not believe him, until I saw his memories."

Voldemort stood up from his throne and moved towards the man still lying on the floor. With one look, Severus was lifted up and set back on his feet.

"Now, I will ask you again. Where is Harry Potter?"

The Potions Master looked straight into the Dark Lord's eyes and answered, "Missing."

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort screamed. He watched for a full half minute as Severus again thrashed about on the floor with limbs jerking helplessly before stopping the curse.

"Get him out of my sight," Voldemort ordered.

Lucius could only watch as Severus was dragged away.

* * *

Severus grunted as he was thrown into the dungeons. He glared at the snickering Death Eaters as they locked the door to his cell and left.

Once he was alone, Severus allowed himself to sink to the cold stone floor with a weak groan, his body throbbing in pain.

"_That had gone well," _he thought with weak humor. He had fully expected to be killed as soon as he was brought before Voldemort, well, interrogated first and then killed. Either way, he expected to die.

The fact that he was thrown in here was either a good thing, or a very bad thing.

Severus sighed, rubbing his still aching arms, his mind wandering from his current predicament to Harry. He wondered if the baby was crying for him... or had noticed that he wasn't there... or even cared.

Alone in the cold, dank cell, Severus sat wondering about Harry.

* * *

As soon as the Potions Master was taken away, Voldemort began to pace up and down, ignoring the rest of his uneasy Death Eaters. Anger and betrayal and something else burned through him, more intense than the night he had learned of Harry's true parentage.

These extreme emotions were... surprising. Not the emotions themselves, but the fact that he was feeling them in a situation that usually left him indifferent. He would feel rightful anger, of course, at being betrayed by one of his Death Eaters, but he would still remain detached from it.

Not this time though.

Perhaps it was because Voldemort had always thought of Severus as his most loyal follower, as _his_... but it didn't matter now. What he needed to concentrate on was finding Potter, and the only one who knew was perhaps the hardest man to crack.

Physical torture was useless against Severus. The man had endured much worse in his childhood than what the Dark Lord and his followers could ever do to him.

Mental torture was also out of the question; not only was it impossible to get inside the man's head when he didn't want you to, but...

Preying on the Potions Master's emotional side was pointless as well. The only person Severus would probably give up the world for - otherwise he would have produced the brat when ordered to - was the very one Voldemort was looking for.

There _**was**_ Veritaserum, but he wouldn't put it past Severus to have developed an immunity to it, not to mention that as a master of words, Severus could easily word his way around the potion without actually telling a lie. Even if said potion was supposed to put one in a trance as well.

All and all, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the man whose name his followers were even afraid to whisper, was stumped.

Well... it was a good thing he had something in the dungeons to work out his frustrations on.

* * *

**_Don't worry, all will be revealed soon!_**

**_Review Please!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks as always goes to YenGirl, who I hadn't thanked in two chapters, for shame on me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Days Of A Flower **

"Uh... hi?"

When several heads turned his way, Jacob tightened his hold on the towel around his waist. He had to fight the silly urge to wrap it around his chest like a woman.

"Can I help you?" he asked the group of seven Death Eaters standing in his den.

"Jacob."

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward. There was a pause before a black gloved hand came up and removed the mask. Pale eyes looked the Medi-Wizard up and down.

"Interesting tattoo," Lucius complimented.

Jacob gave a slight blush before demanding an explanation.

"Lucius, why are you all in my house? You're not going to kill me, are you? Because if you are, could it wait until tomorrow night, I have this patient who—"

"Where is Potter?" Lucius interrupted.

"I'm... sorry?" Jacob blinked.

"Potter. The baby Severus was taking care of."

"You mean Harry?"

The other Death Eaters moved out the room, presumably to finish searching the house, leaving the two of them alone.

Jacob looked at Lucius, seeing his eyes heavy with stress and fatigue, ringed with dark circles. The Malfoy Lord's shoulders were slumped with exhaustion although it was hard to tell unless someone was very observant.

"Lucius, what's going on?"

Lucius studied Jacob, trying to find some kind of deceit in him or a tell tale sign that he was part of this whole thing. All he saw was genuine confusion and some worry.

"Severus. Severus lied."

"How so?" Jacob asked, his voice non-judgmental.

"Harry, he's not... Severus doesn't have a son."

Jacob tilted his head, patiently waiting and ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was telling him to put some clothes on.

"That child is Harry Potter."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock and he slowly sank down onto his bed. Everyone knew of Harry Potter, the baby whose parents had been killed by the Dark Lord and had gone missing. Everyone assumed that the baby was either dead or had been kidnapped.

To know that all this time he was doctor to that child was a shock. So Severus had lied to him... and kidnapped the child? But no, something was not right.

"The Lord is looking for him. Potter, I mean."

For a moment, dread washed over Jacob, dread and concern for Harry. He was sure that the Dark Lord wanted to finish the job he started. Then, he started to feel anger at Lucius for being so heartless to a child he knew, until he saw the conflict in the man's eyes.

Finally, Lucius' words sank in in.

"Wait - Harry wasn't...?"

"No, Potter wasn't there when we were sent."

"And Severus?"

"Tells us nothing."

"Ah... where is he now? Severus, I mean."

"... with us."

Jacob wasn't a Death Eater, but even he could read the double meaning behind that statement.

Argh! This was just so - so... Jacob couldn't even describe it! His mind was in a whirl, his emotions were all over the place and he was still in his bloody towel!

Lucius stared down at the confused man. It was obvious he knew nothing, and he felt relief that he wouldn't have to see another friend suffer.

"My apologies," Lucius stated with a slight bow. "We will leave you now."

When he turned around, a crazy thought came to the Medi-Wizard.

"Lucius, wait!"

* * *

Lucius stood by his master's side, stormy grey eyes watching as one of his fellow Death Eaters entered the throne room.

"Report," Voldemort ordered, his wand twirling between his fingers.

The masked Death Eater paused. Although he looked like he was facing them, Lucius knew the eyes behind the mask were focused warily on the twirling wand.

"We still haven't found him, Milord, but—"

"_Crucio!_"

Lucius flinched and watched the figure fall onto the floor and writhe painfully there.

"I want Potter found!" Voldemort snarled as he lifted the spell.

"Y-Yes, Milord," the Death Eater said, before stumbling out the room.

When the door closed, Voldemort turned to Lucius.

"Get me Severus."

Lucius stiffened before bowing his head. "Yes, Milord."

* * *

Severus looked up when he heard the familiar footsteps making their way down to his cell.

"Lucius."

"Severus."

"I take it the Lord has need of me once again."

Lucius sighed, shoulders slumping in what could have been defeat if Severus didn't know any better.

"Why are you putting yourself through this, my friend?" he asked.

Severus tilted his head from where he sat in the corner of the cell.

"Just tell him where Ha - Potter is, and end this!"

"How can I end something that never started?" Severus answered.

"Damn it, Severus!" Lucius growled, losing a bit of his temper. "It's been two weeks! How long do you think you can keep this up! How long do you think you have before the Lord loses what little patience he has and kill you?!"

"Not long, I think."

Lucius was now pacing in front of the cell, trying to think of a way to get through to his friend; all Severus needed to do was just tell their Lord where Potter was and then beg for forgiveness.

"_Why do I have to have such stubborn friends?" _Lucius thought with a sigh. When the cell door opened, he knew he was out of time.

Severus stood up and Lucius didn't even bother with his wand as he escorted the Potions Master to his Lord.

When they entered the throne room, Severus's black eyes stared into cold red ones.

"Leave us, Lucius."

Severus could feel his friend's hesitation before the blonde finally left.

Voldemort got up from his throne. Severus remained motionless as the Dark Lord came closer. He blinked when long fingers reached up and played with a strand of his hair.

... .Oooookay

Voldemort moved closer, the fingers leaving Severus' hair and going to his cheek, caressing it. The red wine eyes seeming to soften, undefined emotions shimmering though them. It was an intimate act that stirred something inside Severus, something he had a feeling had always been there.

"Milord?"

Suddenly as though a light was flicked on, red eyes went cold. Severus grunted as he was slapped across the face.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

And the interrogation began again.

* * *

A week and a half later, Voldemort summoned Severus once more. After three and a half weeks of nothing, he was getting desperate. He wanted that child!

Red wine eyes looked down at the vial of Veritaserum clenched in one hand.

"Milord?"

Voldemort glanced up at Lucius, but his attention drawn away when the door opened. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him and and he heard Lucius's breath hitch.

"What happened!?" Voldemort demanded, standing up from his throne.

Severus was being supported by two Death Eaters. He was barely conscious, his robes torn and whatever skin visible was bruised and bloodied.

"I said, what happened?" Voldemort repeated, his voice deadly cold.

Both the Death Eaters flinched when their Lord moved towards them.

"W-W-We don't know Milord, he was like this when—"

"Do _**not **_lie to me!"

Lucius quickly went over to his friend. He checked for a pulse and frowned at how weak it was.

"Milord, Severus needs immediate attending to," he said.

Voldemort looked back at Severus before nodding.

"Call Jacob."

* * *

As the moon shone brightly in the night sky, the forest silence was pierced by a loud cry. Groaning, Fenrir got up from his bed of furs and made his way over to a homemade cradle of soft furs.

"What's wrong now, Pup?" Fenrir asked tiredly as he lifted the crying baby and cradled him in his large arms. He gently rocked the baby, his chest rumbling softly as he tried to get the child to go back to sleep.

From her perch in the corner, Hedwig hooted with worry.

"Alpha?"

Fenrir looked up at the entrance to his den, there was his second-in-command, Jim. Behind him was Remus.

"Awake again?" Remus asked.

Fenrir nodded.

"Here, let me take him then," Remus offered as he went over to the large Were.

"I got him," Fenrir said through a huge yawn.

"Alpha, you haven't slept for days now," Remus said. "Just for tonight," he added when he saw that Fenrir wasn't budging.

In the Alpha's arms, Harry cried louder. With a sigh that was more from exhaustion than anything else, Fenrir finally handed him over.

Remus placed Harry's head on his shoulder and gently patted the small back, murmuring soft words of comfort in hopes of getting the child to calm down. An effort that was becoming more and more useless as the days wore on.

Ever since Harry had become separated from Severus, the child had been restless, eating less then he should and not sleeping soundly through the night.

To put it simply, Harry missed Severus.

Fenrir, Remus and the rest of the pack worried about what would happen if Severus didn't return soon.

* * *

_**Well we now know where Harry is, and but now Severus is hurt, don't worry Jacob's on the job, and just maybe our dear Medi-wizard can knock some sense into Voldie-head lol!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Days Of A Flower **

When she arrived in a swirl of elegant robes, Narcissa Malfoy calmly walked up to the man who was her beloved husband and the adored father of her son, and punched him right in the face.

"I should cut off your balls and shove them down your throat!" she hissed, her beautiful goddess-like features twisted into a hard, cold sneer.

Cradling his broken and bleeding nose, Lucius Malfoy, the current right hand man of the Dark Lord, whimpered.

"Now, love..."

He trailed off when his wife's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Where is he?"

It didn't take a genius to know who 'he' was.

"The Lord had Severus placed in his personal chambers," Lucius answered. He hurried to follow his wife who had spunaround and started down the hall with her robes billowing, something that he knew she had learned from Severus.

Lucius held back a wince when his wife flung open the door with a bang.

Voldemort was sitting in a chair at the side of his bed while Jacob was bending over the prone figure under the blankets. They both looked up at the sound and Lucius flinched.

"Narcissa," Voldemort said by way of greeting.

"Lucius, what happened to you?" Jacob asked, causing Voldemort to look past Narcissa's shoulder.

"...I ran into a door."

Jacob blinked at him.

Voldemort looked back at Narcissa, but she merely raised a cool brow before turning her attention to Severus.

"How is he?" she asked as she came closer to the bed.

"I haven't finished the internal body scan yet," Jacob informed her. He tilted his head at a nearby desk where a quill was moving rapidly across a piece of parchment, presumably writing down Severus' injures, before going over to check on Lucius, "but so far, there seems to be no immediate danger."

Narcissa nodded. She bent down to brush back a strand of black hair from Severus' face. She still couldn't believe that all this had happened. Imagine her surprise when she returned to Malfoy Manor after visiting her mother only to be told by Parkinson's wifethat not only was Severus branded a traitor for housing the supposedly dead Harry Potter, but he had been hurt.

"You'll be alright," Jacob reassured Lucius after using _'Episkey'_ to mend the broken nose, both wizards noting that Narcissa didn't even look up.

With a shrug, Jacob went over to the desk where the quill had stopped writing and was hovering over the now filled parchment. He took it and added additional notes on what he had found when he did the physical examination earlier - he had had to kick out Voldemort who was hovering over his shoulder and getting in the way; the Dark Lord had not been pleased.

Jacob read what the internal scan had found and then rolled up the parchment.

"Milord, a word in private," he said.

Voldemort nodded and stood up. He glanced at the two Malfoys before leaving the room and leading Jacob to his study, just one door away from his room.

"Well?" Voldemort asked, sitting down at his desk.

Jacob paused to collect his thoughts. When he spoke, it was as Jacob the Medi-wizard.

"From my physical examination, Severus Snape has a broken arm, a twisted ankle, several bruises on his torso, several cuts on his arms and legs, and his back shows signs of flogging. There are also marks indicating sexual assault, but there are no signs of actual penetration. The internal scan shows a bruised kidney that can be treated and and three cracked ribs, but nothing life threatening."

Jacob paused to let the Dark Lord take in the information before continuing.

"His knuckles and fingernails show that he did fight back, so his attackers will have some form of related injuries or scratches. I would advise you to keep a lookout for that. There are also signs of several curses and hexes being placed upon him, one of them being the Cruciatus curse. Repeatedly."

Voldemort just nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No."

Voldemort nodded again.

"Do you have any question, Milord?"

"No."

"Alright then."

Shedding his Medi-Wizard persona, Jacob moved closer to Voldemort and smacked him upside the head.

Wine red eyes widened as they stared up at Jacob in utter shock.

"Wha—"

"Are you an idiot?" Jacob asked bluntly.

"Wha—"

"Do you have some mental illness?"

"Jacob! Wha—"

"Answer the questions!"

Voldemort stared at Jacob who stared back at him, his eyes hard. Then the Dark Lord sighed, a sound that Jacob thought sounded more tired than anything else.

"No and no," he answered.

"Then kindly explain what the _hell_ is your problem!" the Medi-wizard snapped.

Voldemort was too shocked by the fact that the man had said an actual swear word to feel any sort of anger over his disrespectful behavior.

"I mean, really, throwing Severus into the dungeons! Then leaving him there for your sadistic followers to play with!"

"He is a traitor!"

"Why? Because he has morals? Because he doesn't have the heart to kill a child who knows nothing of the fact that he is apparently destined to kill you? Yes, I know about that prophecy, you psychotic _bastard!_"

Another swear word! A distant part of Voldemort's mind wondered how many flying pigs were circling his house right now, but the main part still felt betrayed and hurt.

"Severus lied to me! He made me believe that the child was his!"

"And Harry is! Severus loves that baby more than anything in the world! He's willing to risk his _life_ for Harry, willing to face your wrath to keep him safe!"

"It does not change that fact that—"

"Severus didn't lie!"

"How—"

"We all assumed that Harry was his! Really, can you sit there and tell me that it was hard to think otherwise with the way that man cares for him?"

"But... Severus told me that the woman he had laid with didn't want the child."

By now, Voldemort seem to have calmed down a little, his anger simmering rather than an outright boil.

Jacob sighed.

"Lucius told me about Lily, how she and Severus were childhood friends until they got into an argument that destroyed that friendship. How Severus regretted everything afterwards. He loved her, and I believe Lily loved him as well even after they went their separate ways."

"And what is your point?"

"If you shut the _fuck_ up and let me finish, you'll find out!"

The third swear word struck Voldemort speechless and no, that strange hissing sound wasn't Jacob's ego inflating at being able to render the Dark Lord speechless. Nope, not at all... well, okay maybe a little.

"The point," Jacob continued, "is that the story Severus told you did in fact have some truth to it. Lily did give Harry to him, she trusted him. She knew that her son would be safe even with Severus' position as your right-hand man."

When the Dark Lord didn't say anything, Jacob continued, "I'm not saying that Severus was right in keeping it from us, but the way you handled the situation wasn't right either."

"And how should I have handled it?" Voldemort suddenly growled in a flash of temper.

"Don't know," Jacob shrugged, "I've never met a Dark Lord who's in love with a Potions Master before."

"... I beg your pardon?"

"Have strong genuine affections for said Potions Master?"

Voldemort stared at him.

"No? Okay, how about said Dark Lord really, really, really, _**really**_ likes said Potions Master?"

"I do not—"

"You threatened to kill me when you thought I wanted Severus."

"I... that was—"

"If you say it's because you were just trying to protect a good friend, I will bring Narcissa in here," Jacob threatened.

Voldemort closed his mouth with a snap and leaned back heavily in his chair.

Jacob watched the different emotions flickering through those red eyes - confusion... recognition, followed by... yup, denial and disbelief... and finally, shock.

"Severus and I?"

"Yep!" Jacob said and quipped, "Congratulations, when's the wedding?"

Jacob, Voldemort mused to himself, was downright bitchy when pissed off.

* * *

"You should have summoned me," Narcissa said, still sitting on the edge of the bed and staring down at the unconscious Severus.

"Darling."

"Don't make me hit you again..."

"People will start to think you're abusing me!"

"As oppose to them thinking you abuse me? Besides you deserve it, how could you keep something like this from me? Severus is my friend as well! Not only that, but how could you let this happen!?"

"What would you have me do? Protest and get thrown into the dungeons as well?" Lucius asked with a tired sigh.

"You should have talked to the Lord."

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen. He's... blinded by what he sees as Severus' betrayal."

"... And you're not?"

"I've known Severus longer, I know he had his reasons."

"So do I."

Both Malfoys fell silent, both of them watching the Potions Master.

"And Harry?"

"We still haven't found him."

"What will happen when you do?"

"You know what will happen."

"Months ago, yes. Now, I'm not sure."

"Neither am I," Lucius sighed again.

There was another minute of silence. Then Narcissa frowned.

"I didn't know Jacob treated adults as well?"

"He doesn't."

"Then why is he here in the first place? The Lord has his own personal Medi-Wizard. Besides, Jacob rejected our invitation to join our group."

"Jacob was worried about Severus' well being, so I managed to convince the Lord that having Jacob in his flock may soften Severus into telling us where Harry is."

"Does Jacob know where Harry is?"

The look her husband gave her told her the answer.

When the door suddenly opened and Voldemort re-entered the room, Lucius was worried that his wife would also punch the Dark Lord. He was much relieved when she merely turned her attention back to Severus.

Voldemort passed the list of Severus' injuries to Narcissa before sitting down in the chair he had occupied earlier.

Lucius noted that Voldemort looked both happy and stunned, an interesting look for him. Then the red eyes studied Severus, and sorrow and regret appeared before they were masked by indifference.

Lucius continued studying his Lord for a moment before turning back to watch Jacob clean and dress Severus' open wounds, apply medical ointment on his bruises and force several potions down his throat.

"He'll be fine," Jacob reassured his audience once he was done.

"He hasn't woken up," Lucius reminded him.

"His body is healing, give it time."

* * *

Voldemort sat in the chair by his desk, wondering for the hundredth time how could he have missed this... how could he not have known...

How could he not know his own body and mind, for Merlin's sake!

"How the hell did I not see this?" he muttered to himself.

Voldemort glanced over at the sleeping figure in his bed before looking down at his own hands. Jacob had to return to work while Lucius and Narcissa were working on finding out who attacked Severus, so the Dark Lord found himself alone with Severus, stewing in his thoughts with a lovely bottle of firewhiskey to help him through.

How could he not have realized his own feelings?

Hell! When did it happen anyway?

Yes, he was attracted to Severus, how could he not be? Those intelligent black eyes, that lean and muscular figure unfortunately hidden by black robes, that velvety smooth voice that made him shiver at times, those long graceful fingers. Then there was his personality; cold on the surface but hot underneath, brave, with a strong sense of loyalty and morals (and he _still_ made a good Death Eater, go figure)...

Merlin, he was such an idiot! He had been in lo— he had had genuine feelings for Severus since Day One itself!

A groan drew Voldemort's attention again. He stood up and made his way over to Severus, glaring down at his feet when they stumbled. He managed to make it to the bed without falling over and sat down on the edge.

Studying the sleeping face, he reached out a hand - blaming the firewhiskey - and touched a pale cheek and then - still blaming the firewhiskey - ran his fingers through the soft, dark hair.

"Severus," he whispered. "What should I do?"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry it took so long with this chapter, thanks goes to my beta YenGirl and my readers. **

**Thanks guys!**

* * *

**The Days Of A Flower **

Three days had passed without a sign of Severus waking up, or any clue as to where Harry was. This did nothing for the Dark Lord's temper, and his Followers quickly made themselves scarce when the man came into the room. A sight that was becoming rare as Voldemort hardly left the Potions Master's side.

Lucius, Narcissa and Jacob spent much of their time looking for Harry - when not checking on Severus - and thinking up plans in case the Lord did try to kill the child regardless of Severus forever hating him.

There wasn't much luck, either in locating Harry or in coming up with backup plans.

On the fifth day, Jacob kicked Voldemort out of his own bedroom, ordering him to eat something and get some rest. He added a warning that if he caught the Dark Lord inside the room before the next morning, he was personally tying him down.

Voldemort was a Dark Lord, not an idiot. Which was how he found himself here in his study, looking through Severus's possessions that his Followers had taken, in hopes of finding a clue as to where Harry was hidden.

There wasn't much, mostly Potion recipes and baby items... until his eyes caught sight of a large black book with Severus and Harry's names printed in golden calligraphy on the front cover. Curious, he picked up the book and opened it.

It was a photo album.

The first photograph was a close up of Severus sleeping on what looked like his couch, curled around a very small and sleeping Harry, his little mouth sucking on a pacifier._ "No doubt Narcissa was the one who had taken this photo_," Voldemort thought.

On the next page was Harry doing his salmon up-stream crawl on his blanket, towards Severus who was sitting on the floor not far, reading a book. The man glanced down when Harry bumped into his leg. A small smile appeared on the usually blank or scowling man's face, but it turned into a frown when he noticed he was being watched.

Voldemort turned to the next photo which had Harry rolling around on his blanket before landing on his back and playing with his toes, a big smile on his face. He looked over the other three photos of just Harry on the same page before turning it.

The next one was of Severus and Harry. It looked like Severus had just finished giving the baby a bath since both their hair was wet. Harry's face was split in a huge grin and he was giggling, little hands gripping long dark hair and feet kicking as Severus blew raspberries on his stomach.

Voldemort chuckled and wondered how Narcissa was able to take this particular photo without getting caught and dismembered. He went through several more, pausing at one where Harry was dressed up as a pumpkin, looking big-eyed at whoever was taking his picture.

The Dark Lord frowned. He was sure Lucius and Narcissa were busy that Halloween night... so that meant Severus was the one who had actually taken the photo...

Voldemort snorted before he could stop himself. He then looked at the next photo which had Lucius lying on his back on a blue carpet with a look of defeat on his face as both Draco and Harry happily played in his hair. In the background was Severus, watching on with an amused smirk. The next one was of both Draco and Harry laughing as werewolf pups licked at their faces.

There were many more photos, every single one of them capturing special moments of the Potions Master and his child. Voldemort knew most of them were taken by Narcissa and even occasionally by Lucius, while the others had to be taken by Severus himself... like the Halloween costume one. There were even photos from the trip they took and the Dark Lord burst out laughing at one of a food covered Severus.

Then he came to the last page of the album and the air in his lungs seemed to freeze.

It was of himself, asleep on Severus' couch with Harry sleeping on his chest, his little body rising and falling as the man breathed, one large hand placed protectively on the small back.

Voldemort found himself running his fingers gently over that photo, wondering red eyes taking in every detail, lips turning up in a smile whenever one of Harry's chubby legs kicked out in his sleep.

* * *

It was day six, and Severus woke up at last.

Voldemort watched as those intelligent black eyes took in everything, tensing just slightly when those eyes turned his way. The two of them stared at each other. While he wasn't sure about Severus, Voldemort had a million thoughts running through his head.

"Milord —"

"Jacob cursed at me," Voldemort blurted out.

Severus blinked at him

"Jacob... cursed at you."

Voldemort nodded.

"_**Jacob **_cursed at... you."

Voldemort nodded again.

There was silence for a long moment. Then, "... how much pain potion did you give me?"

"A lot?"

Severus closed his eyes briefly before moving to sit up, groaning at the sharp pains that shot through him. Warm hands pressed gently against his chest, preventing him from rising.

"Don't do that again," Voldemort ordered. "Jacob will kill me if you re-open your wounds."

Some of them were still healing since Severus' body had been too weak to accept too many potions.

Severus nodded, giving him an unreadable look. Voldemort was impressed that even when drugged, the man had a pretty good handle on his emotions.

"Is Jacob here?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"... Did you kidnap him?"

"No."

"... Threaten his patients?"

"I'm a Dark Lord. Not suicidal."

"Oh. Why am I in your chambers...and in your bed?"

Before Voldemort could answer this potentially explosive question, the door opened and Jacob came in.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Voldemort moved aside and let the smiling Medi-Wizard fuss over Severus.

"How are you feeling... besides medicated?"

"Highly medicated."

Jacob chuckled before he set about checking the wounds under the bandages.

"Well, everything's healing nicely. Just don't do any fast or abrupt movements and you'll be back to your grumpy self in no time."

"I am not grumpy," came the reply, sounded just a tad childish.

Voldemort snorted and Jacob gave a small smile before asking his next question.

"Do you... remember anything?"

Severus stared at him, glanced over at the Dark Lord and then back at Jacob.

"No."

_Liar, _both the Medi Wizard and Voldemort thought.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Days Of The Flower **

**Chapter 21**

"The chicken is good."

"Yes, the elves have outdone themselves."

"So it would seem."

Silence and then a soft sigh.

Voldemort looked up from his dinner.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Must you ask the obvious?" Severus all but sneered at him.

"Severus," Voldemort said, his voice tight with warning.

"It's been nearly three weeks. I am still slow from my wounds and you have my wand. I am defenseless."

Voldemort snorted at the thought of Severus defenseless. Even if the man still was injured, whoever his attacker was had known exactly what they were doing... either that or they had been very lucky.

"And I am beginning to develop a case of cabin fever. Let me out of this room."

Voldemort looked around said room. "What's wrong with my chambers?"

The Potions Master glared at him.

"Severus, please try to be a little more patient."

"Milord, I have been patient, even though I'm not sure what I'm being patient about!" Severus snapped.

Two weeks ago when he was able to get out of bed, he quickly found out that certain people could go in and out of the room, but he couldn't leave. Even though Voldemort started joining him for breakfast and dinner, Severus had not been pleased and had made his feelings known, loud and clear.

Now after fourteen days, Severus was quickly losing control of his temper, especially since no one was telling him how the hunt for Harry was going or if it was still going on at all.

Voldemort sighed before taking a sip of his wine, trying to figure out how to pacify his Potions Master in a way that wouldn't result in getting something thrown at him, or getting punched... or both.

Luckily, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"E-Excuse m-me -"

"Pettigrew."

Peter straightened up from his bow. He looked at Severus and squeaked when the Potions Master glared darkly at him.

"Severus, behave," Voldemort scolded, his voice laced with amusement.

"L-Lady B-Bellatrix h-has r-requested a-an a-audience w-with y-you."

Voldemort sighed before standing up.

"I'll return as soon as I can," he told Severus who ignored him.

The Dark Lord left the room with Peter scurrying behind him.

When the door closed, Severus sighed and slumped in his seat, groaning when the movement upset a still tender bruise. After waiting for the pain to pass, he stood up from his chair. He wasn't hungry to begin with.

He glanced at the door, tempted to try once again to break the spell that was keeping him in before dismissing it and heading over to the fireplace. He sat down in the armchair and picked up the book he had started reading during the day.

At least the Lord was keeping him entertained.

Opening to the marked page, Severus resumed his reading, pushing away his worry and telling himself that all was well, that Harry was okay, he _had_ to be. He was healthy, he was happy where he was, he was eating well (they had better be feeding him baby food for humans instead of for cubs) and he was running around laughing with the wolves.

Despite being somewhat friends with Fenrir, Severus still didn't know where the Den was although it wasn't because of trust issues. He pictured a dirty Harry in a ragged fur diaper laughing and rolling around with the cubs and groaned. He reminded himself that Harry hadn't started walking yet, let alone run. He reminded himself that Harry still remembered him.

But above all... Harry had to be okay, he _had _to be.

Severus wouldn't accept anything else.

Harry, his son, was safe.

* * *

Voldemort barely listened as Bellatrix reported her findings, which was one part professionalism and one part flirtation. His thoughts remained on Severus.

Today had shown that the man was breaking. Not in the sense that Severus was ready to tell him all his secrets, but in that he was willing to do something desperate. For a moment the perverted part of Voldemort (recently making itself known after he learned that he was in love with Severus) wondered _**how **_desperate Severus was.

Pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind, Voldemort wondered how he was going to calm the man. He didn't want to cause Severus stress... well, _anymore _stress. Not mention Jacob, Lucius, and Narcissa, would be pissed.

"Milord?"

Voldemort looked at the witch who had finished her report and was waiting for his response. He stared coolly at her, inwardly grinning with glee when the woman started to squirm.

"Leave," he then ordered and watched as she did so, frustration showing on her face.

Once she was gone, Voldemort stood up from his throne and made his way back to his room. On the way there, he called for one of the elves and ordered a box of those white chocolates Severus liked so much to be delivered to his room. The elf nodded happily and popped away. They believed that he was courting his Potions Master because apparently, locking someone in your room is a sign of wanting to court, in elf culture.

When Voldemort entered his room, Severus was in the cushioned chair by the fireplace, reading. The Dark Lord took in the way the man sat, one long leg crossed over the other, elbow resting on the arm chair and cheek resting on one hand as he read.

It was such a simple posture and it made so many things rush through the Dark Lord. He cleared his throat.

Severus didn't even glance at him.

With another sigh, Voldemort moved over to stand in front of Severus. Then he glanced over at the table where they had eaten earlier.

"You didn't finish your meal," he said.

"Lost my appetite," was his answer.

Voldemort sighed yet again. "Severus..."

"Not to be rude, Milord, but I've just gotten to the interesting part, can't this wait?"

Voldemort stared at him with just a small amount of disbelief before he felt annoyance. With a growl, he snatched the book out of the man's hand. Severus merely blinked before looking up at him.

"Something wrong?"

Voldemort threw the book into the fireplace. With the hiss of a spell, flames roared to life and burned the book. Severus watched it turn to ashes before turning back to the Dark Lord.

"That was a little extreme."

What he did next, well, Voldemort blamed it on the wine he had had earlier.

With another growl, he grabbed Severus by the arm, hauled him up to his feet and kissed him. It was hot and more than a little possessive, tongue pushing past lips and mapping out the hot mouth behind them. When he pulled back, Severus was looking at him with big, surprised eyes.

"... I take it back, _**that **_was a little extreme.

Voldemort didn't return to the room for a couple of days after that.

* * *

He had many names, none of them flattering. Once, he used to hate those names, but now he embraced them, for those words - _"coward, weak, useless"_ and so many more let him hide in plain sight.

After paying a visit to that bastard Potions Master (the sight of the man bleeding beneath his feet was _so_ satisfying), he slipped out of the manor with practiced ease and Apparated to the village where Severus' home stood. Once there, he changed into Wormtail and headed into the woods.

One thing about being an Animagus that many didn't understand was that once the wizard became an animal, their scent changed, making them smell more animal then man.

He use to hate that he was a rat, something so small and weak. Nothing at all like a stag, a great black dog or a Werewolf.

He was a rat. Something so common nearly everywhere that not even a werewolf would take note of its presence or even its scent.

When Wormtail finally came upon the Den (an underground cavern with numerous tunnels), he easily snuck past the sleeping mix of wolves and humans. Going deeper into the Den, he recalled memories of days gone by when learning about Werewolves was new and exciting. About how the pack's young and vulnerable would always be at the back or close to the nearest escape route in case of attack.

When he came into the room he was not surprised to see the Alpha and Remus asleep, their furry bodies curled protectively around a hand-carved crib. In a corner was a perch with that blasted white owl (who luckily hadn't seen him yet).

Now came the tricky part.

Keeping to the shadows, Wormtail changed back into human form. He froze when the Alpha twitched before lying still.

With an inward sigh of relief Peter quickly started chanting the incantation, focusing on his magic. Wandless magic was never easy for him.

There were two surprised yelps and then silence.

Dark eyes took in the two stunned Weres.

"Bet you wish you hadn't made us all learn the stunning spell now, don't you, Moony?" Peter chuckled as he took the Were's nearby wand.

There was a loud screech.

Peter had just enough time to duck to avoid getting clawed at. He quickly shot off a stunning spell at the owl and watched her fall. He would have killed that bird right there and then, but already he could hear the sounds of the rest of the Pack heading this way. Dropping the wand, he headed over to the crib, scooped up the sleeping baby and ran out.

He disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Severus, I— what the hell happen to you?!"

"So many things, Milord. Would you like a list?"

Voldemort rushed over and knelt down next to Severus who was sitting on the floor, his face swollen, bruised and bloody. With a gentleness that surprised Severus (though really, it shouldn't if that kiss a couple of days ago was anything to go by), Voldemort took hold of his face.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" the Dark Lord asked. Although his voice was neutral, his eyes were blazing with anger. "Who did this to you?"

"No one that concerns you, I assure you, Milord," Severus replied, swatting away the fingers that were prodding at his face.

"None of my concern?! Severus, this is the second time you've been attacked! The second time someone in my fold has gone against my orders! And how the hell did they get past my wards?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "So which part are you upset about, the wards or someone disobeying you?"

"I'm upset about you getting hurt, you idiot! You're mine!"

Severus raised the other eyebrow as well. "Yours?"

"I - I mean, uh, of course you're mine. You're my Potions Master!"

"I thought I was a traitor."

"Yes, well, that — I may have been a bit... harsh..."

"You _Crucio'd_ me and had me thrown into the dungeons," Severus said dryly.

Voldemort forced back a wince, and prayed to the gods that the man wouldn't bring up the kiss, he wasn't ready to explain that. "Yes, well —"

There was knock on the door.

"What!?"

The door creaked open and a nervous looking Death Eater entered.

"M-M-My a-apologies Milord, b-b-but Pettigrew —"

"Tell that rat I'll —"

"He has him, Milord," the Death Eater hurriedly interrupted. "He has Harry Potter!"

Silence fell.

A sudden tension filled the air and Severus knew icy cold fear. The feeling intensified when Voldemort's face went blank and he stood up.

"Milord," Severus started, standing up as well and ignoring his latest injuries.

If either of the three in the room heard the desperation in his voice no one said anything.

"Milord, _please_."

"I'll be there in a moment. Make sure the room is cleared by the time I get there and no one is to touch Potter," Voldemort ordered as he headed to the door.

The Death Eater nodded and scurried off to do as instructed.

Severus followed. "Milord —"

He was stopped at the doorway. The spell prevented him from going any further and he could only watch, his body trembling as the door closed behind Voldemort.

"Milord!" Severus called, pounding on the door, "Milord! Milord! TOM!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy you it! Thanks to YenGirl. **

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**The Days Of A Flower**

**Chapter 23**

Peter dropped to his knees the moment his Lord entered the room.

Voldemort went over to the stone altar where Harry lay. He looked the child over just once and then turned to the rat Animagus.

"How did you find him?" he asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"M-Merely l-luck, M-Milord," Peter stuttered.

Voldemort muttered 'Hmm' and was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"Where?"

"With F-Fenrir's Pack."

"You found the Den?" The surprise in Voldemort's voice was not at all odd. No one knew where it was, not even him. Of course he had tried to find it - the Contract between them be damned - but to no avail.

"L-Like I s-said, M-M-Milord , l-l-luck..."

Voldemort nodded and went over to Harry who had been unwrapped from the fur blankets. The child was skinnier than the last time he had seen him and paler. He was asleep, but there was something off about the way he looked.

"You spelled him?"

"Y-yes, h-he would n-not s-stop c-crying."

"Leave."

Peter quickly scurried out the room, squeaking in surprise when he nearly bumped into Lord and Lady Malfoy. They looked far from happy.

As soon as the door closed, Voldemort spun back to Harry. He took out his wand and cancelled the sleeping spell.

At first, Harry didn't even twitch and then at the soft cooing sound, his eyes slowly opened. Wine red eyes watched as sleep was clumsily rubbed away by two small fists before large eyes looked up at him. Harry blinked once and then his face split into a big smile. Squealing, he held up his arms eagerly.

For a long moment Voldemort did not move... and then he lifted his wand.

* * *

"Here's what I don't understand, rat," Lucius said. He shoved Peter into an empty room, cold eyes watching the smaller man stumble.

"How is it, that _**you**_ of all people were able to find not only the Den, but Harry as well?"

"A-As I t-told o-our L-Lord, i-i-it was l-l-luck."

"I find it hard to believe it was just 'luck'," Narcissa countered. She stepped closer to him, her blue eyes blazing.

Peter flinched.

"In fact, both my husband and I have a theory. Would you care to hear it?"

Peter didn't answer.

"As you know," Lucius began, "some time ago, Severus was injured. No one knew who had done such a despicable act."

"It makes me wonder what Severus has planned as revenge against his attackers or... attacker," Narcissa mused, giving a cold smile at Peter's shiver.

"As do I, my love, especially when he was attacked a _**second **_time, but let us not dwell on that. Back to our theory... which is _**you**,_ Pettigrew, attacked Severus and was somehow able to get information out of him."

"I-I-I d-did n-not—"

Peter let out a rat like squeak when he was grabbed and slammed face first into the wall.

"You may have others fooled, rat" Lucius growled into the man's ear, "but not us. We know you are more than you seem. We know the meaning behind your Animagus form, so do not try our patience. Now, tell us - what are you planning?"

"Oh, and just to remind you, we have _**all **_the time in the world," Narcissa informed, carelessly examining her wand.

Peter whimpered.

* * *

Severus paced around the room, his face deeply furrowed in worry, his heart lodged in his throat and racing, and his mind conjuring up all sorts of horrifying scenarios. On his twelfth lap around the room, the door opened.

He froze, his head snapping towards the door.

"Severus."

His gaze was instantly drawn to the bundle of fur in the Dark Lord's arms.

It wasn't moving.

Severus stopped breathing, dark eyes closing in numb despair.

_No. No No __No No __No No __No No __No No..._

"Severus."

He flinched when his shoulder was touched, eyes snapping open to realize that Voldemort was now standing in front of him. Breathing was suddenly, extraordinarily painful.

"Y-you—"

"He is merely sleeping," Voldemort said quietly. "See?"

The bundle of fur was gently placed in Severus' arms. It was warm (not deathly cold). Harry's eyes were closed, but his little chest was rising and falling.

He was alive.

Alive and in his arms again.

Voldemort watched as Severus cradled the child closer to him. The Potions Master's head was lowered, his forehead pressed against the smaller one, his breathing shaky and hitching.

The Dark Lord stayed quiet for a while, letting the man he loved enjoy his reunion with his son before he spoke.

"... he was found in Fenrir's Den."

Severus lifted his head and looked at the older man, his black eyes suspiciously moist.

"He also doesn't look well. I will call for Jacob and—"

A fist collided with his jaw, interrupting Voldemort and knocking him right off his feet.

* * *

Jacob burst through the Dark Lord's personal chambers, panting from sprinting at full speed to get there.

"Where is—"

He trailed off as he took in the sight before him. Severus was sitting on the side of the bed, rocking a squealing bundle held close to his chest. Occasionally, his eyes would flick to the Dark Lord who was sitting in his usual chair by the fireplace, a dark bruise forming on the man's jaw.

"Let me guess, you ran into a door?"

"... it was a very angry door," the Dark Lord grumbled.

Severus grinned at Jacob.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks as always goes to my beta YenGirl! and my readers, also we have about three more chapters left!**

* * *

**The Days Of A Flower **

"Put him down on the bed."

Severus hesitated, his black eyes glancing over at the Dark Lord who remained seated in his cushioned chair.

"Severus."

The Potions Master looked back at Jacob whose eyes showed warmth and reassurance. After an internal struggle, he laid Harry down on the bed and unwrapped him, but didn't move away.

"Severus," Jacob sighed.

Severus merely folded his arms.

With another sigh, Jacob squeezed between the man and the bed. He started his examination, ignoring the Potions Master quite literally breathing down his neck.

Jacob smiled when Harry squealed at him. He tickled the belly and got a laugh, but his smile turned into a frown at how skinny the child was. Harry had always been small for his age. It was perfectly normal, but his weight loss made him seem even smaller. Luckily, he didn't seem to be in danger of malnourishment. The dark circles around the large green eyes indicated lack of sleep, and with a wave of his wand, Jacob learned that Harry was in danger of getting a cold as well.

"He's not malnourished, but it's obvious he hasn't been sleeping well. He also has the startings of a cold so I want to administer an anti-cold potion."

Severus nodded. "I'll brew it," he said, already making plans to have the House Elves bring his potions equipment and ingredients to the room. Perhaps the large bathroom would be better, so the fumes wouldn't upset Harry.

"Very well. _Now_ as for you..."

No, the Dark Lord did not let out a squeak when BOTH Severus and Jacob turned his way.

"Let me have a look at that bruise."

Voldemort held still as his jaw was examined.

"You'll live, although I would suggest staying away from anymore angry doors."

* * *

"Ready?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius nodded before turning to the bleeding and whimpering mess on the floor that was Peter Pettigrew.

"Keep watch," Lucius told his wife, his eyes never leaving the rat animagus.

"I assure you," he then said to Pettigrew with a cold smile, "this will be quite painful. _Legilimens!_"

_Severus looked up when the door of his cell squeaked open. He sneered at the sight of Pettigrew and two other Death Eaters, masks hiding their faces._

"_Rat," Severus hissed._

"_Severus," __Pettigrew _purred as he and the other two entered the cell. "My friends and I wish to speak with you."

"_You do, do you?"_

"_Yes."_

_Severus glanced at the two Death Eaters who were now standing beside him. He held still when his arms were grabbed tightly and then raised an eyebrow at Pettigrew._

"_Where is Harry Potter?" __Pettigrew_ asked.

"_Missing, as you well know."_

_Severus did not seem at all surprised by the punch sent his way. He was surprised at the strength of it though._

"_You are full of many surprises, aren't you, rat?" he asked with a slight smirk._

_There was a gleam in those black eyes that __Pettigrew _could not identify. _Ignoring it, he once again asked where Harry Potter was._

"_Are you hard of hearing? I told you, he's missing."_

_And so began a long interrogation._

Lucius watched as Pettigrew demanded again and again to know where Harry Potter was, and Severus gave the same answer (with a new and creative insult added) each time.

Finally, Pettigrew seem to tire of inflicting pain on Severus.

"_Stubborn as always," he grumbled._

_Taking in the sight of the bruised Potions Master with blood dripping from his nose and lips, he __nodded to the two Death Eaters. He watched with glee as they surrounded Severus, one in front of him and one at the back. His glee grew when one of the Death Eater's hands slipped underneath the black robes and Severus stiffened._

It took all of Lucius' willpower not to look away. He was glad he didn't when Severus suddenly punched the Death Eater in front of him and roughly elbowed the other one. The three of them tussled, the two attackers fighting to get Severus to submit.

Eventually, they were able to pin him to the ground and Severus went limp.

"_Really, all this useless fighting," Pettigrew tsked, smirking when the Death Eaters started removing the Potion Master's outer robes. He murmured a spell and a long red light flowed out the tip of his wand, hanging from there like a whip._

Lucius could not bear to watch the next few minutes. He flinched at each crack of the whip and only relaxed when the torture was over.

_Pettigrew took in the now bloodied and barely conscious man before him._

"_Severus."_

_Black eyes glared weakly up at him._

"_Now, now, don't be like that."_

_When Severus gave a weak sneer, Pettigrew smiled before raising his wand. He had just opened his mouth to curse the man when there was an urgent knock at the door._

"_Seems our time together is up. Until next time then."_

_The three attackers then disappeared into the shadows._

There were more memories, mostly of Pettigrew sneaking about and listening to conversations. Lucius pushed past those, not bothering with finesse or gentleness. He dived deeper into the filthy brain, looking for one particular memory. He found it at last.

"_Miss me?"_

"_Like a wart," Severus said, his eyes cold._

_Pettigrew closed the door to Voldemort's room and locked it. He turned back to the Potions Master and pulled out a small vial from his robes._

_"I have something for you."_

_Severus merely scoffed._

"_You know Veritaserum won't work on me."_

"_Yes, well, I have a theory about that."_

"_Oh, do enlighten me."_

"_There's that wit. No wonder the Lord keeps you around... and in his bedchamber, no less."_

_Severus didn't even blink. __"And why does he keep you? Having your ass constantly kissed can get tiring after a while."_

Pettigrew's eyes narrowed. "_Careful, Severus, you're in no condition to make me lose my temper."_

"_Your theory."_

"_Oh yes. Well, my theory is that with you, everything must be worded right."_

"_... interesting theory."_

"_I will prove it to you."_

_Pettigrew took out his wand and aimed it at Severus, who tensed._

"_Now hold still."_

Lucius wasn't sure if the rat was serious or not as he watched Severus dodge a hex, his movements slow from his injures. While he knew what the outcome would be, he still hoped his friend would win. In the end, he had to watch Severus fall to the floor with a groan.

"_Now then," Pettigrew smiled as he straddled the man. "Open up."_

_The Animagus forced Severus' mouth open and poured the potion down his throat. He pinched Severus' nostrils shut until he swallowed. Pettigrew watched as the black eyes went cloudy._

"_Name?"_

"_Snape."_

"_Full name?"_

"_Severus Tobias Snape."_

"_Good. Next question - what did you call Lily Evans that ended your friendship with her?"_

_Only a few knew the answer to this question and there was no way Severus could word his way around it._

"_A mudblood."_

"_Very good. Next question - where is Harry Potter?"_

"_Missing."_

_Just what he was expecting. Now to see if his theory was right..._

"_Severus Snape, where is your son?"_

"… _with the wolf pack."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Fenrir's."_

"_And where is their Den?"_

"I d_on't know."_

"_Where did Fenrir take your son?"_

"I d_on't know."_

_Peter stared hard at Severus before nodding. He had a few ideas as to where the Den was anyway. Slowly, he got off the man._

"_I thank you, Severus, you have been most informative. Crucio!"_

Having seen enough, Lucius removed himself from the rat's mind. He was sweating and had to take a few deep breaths to steady himself. Narcissa watched him without saying a word, but when she turned to the shivering Pettigrew, her eyes were as cold as ice, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Pettigrew whimpered. He looked at Lucius and whimpered again.

"Well, Pettigrew," Lucius said, raising his wand. "I thank _you_, you have been most informative. _Crucio!_"

* * *

Two days after Harry went missing, the frantic wolf pack received letters from both Voldemort and Severus.

Severus' letter stated that Harry was safe and with him while Voldemort's letter demanded an audience.

"Think it's a trap?" Remus asked after reading both.

"Probably," Fenrir answered.

"What should we do?" Jim, his second in command, asked.

"... I'll go," Fenrir said.

"I'll come with you," Remus insisted.

"No, the Dark Lord doesn't know about you, just as he doesn't know where the Den is. If it is a trap, I need eyes that can hide within the Wizarding world."

Remus stared at him for a long moment before he nodded.

"Understood, Alpha."

The next day Fenrir went to the manor. He was greeted by Narcissa who gave him a small yet happy smile. At the sight of that genuine smile, Fenrir felt himself relax a bit.

"So it's true, Harry's safe?"

"Yes, Severus is guarding him. He won't let anyone except myself, Lucius or Jacob near him," the Lady Malfoy said as she escorted the Were to the throne room.

"He would make a good wolf," Fenrir said. Then he grinned. "He would make an even better Den mother."

Narcissa giggled.

When they reached the room, Voldemort was the only one there, sitting upon his throne. Fenrir's sharp eyes noticed the fading bruise on the man's jaw and smirked.

"Looks like you ran into an angry do -"

He decided not to finish that sentence when Voldemort glared at him. Narcissa gave a snort and Voldemort glared at her before dismissing her.

"So, I hear I have you to thank for hiding my enemy," the Dark Lord said as he stood up from his throne.

"So it would seem," Fenrir replied, his expression bored.

"Tell me, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" the Alpha asked, head tilted to one side.

"When I dove into Severus' mind, not an easy task mind you, I did not find any sort of plans that you and Severus had made. Yes, I'm aware of his skill at blocking me, but I assure you I found a way to get around that."

Meaning he had drugged Severus... hey, he had been desperate!

Fenrir thought over his answer for a moment. While he still wasn't sure if this was some kind of trap or not, he was sure that Harry was safe. Severus was fiercer than any Werewolf when it came to protecting those he cared about, and the man cared about Harry.

Voldemort didn't know that Fenrir considered Severus Pack despite being human. He didn't know about the privileges that came along with it, such as hiding away endangered Pack members.

It was just something that they did.

Severus knew this the moment he returned from his meeting with the Dark Lord with his face worried and his scent troubled. He knew Fenrir would take Harry away to be safe. Not only was the child Pack, he was also the Alpha's future mate. Nothing had to be said, nothing had to be planned.

"Pack secret," Fenrir finally said. "I can't tell you."

And he wasn't going to.

* * *

A few days passed.

Harry was putting on weight again, eating and sleeping properly now that he was back with Severus. Although they were still staying in Voldemort's room, Severus couldn't be happier. He even ate the white chocolate Voldemort sent although the giggles of the House Elf who delivered it made him uncomfortable.

After Fenrir's meeting with Voldemort (which he had told no one about), the Were had demanded to see Harry and never left. He did send a message to the Pack though, thanks to Hedwig who had followed him to the manor. She was found cooing over Harry when Voldemort brought Fenrir to his room. Neither of them were sure how she had gotten in and Severus just shrugged at their questions.

Severus emerged from the bathroom one day, freshly showered. He glanced over at the large werewolf who was watching Harry's attempt to climb up the cushioned chair.

"And here I thought you had given up that spot," Severus said as Harry stood there after being unable to get his whole body onto the chair.

The child turned to him and smiled. Severus smiled back and then he stared.

Harry had released his hold on the chair leg and remained standing although he was a bit wobbly. With a squeal, he took his first shaky steps towards his caretaker. Severus watched with wide eyes as the child came towards him. He whipped his head to look at Fenrir, who watched with a happily wagging tail.

"What do I do? Scream, shout, push him back down...call Jacob?" Severus asked, feeling a bit panicked.

Fenrir gave an amused huff.

"You're useless."

Severus turned back to Harry who had almost reached him. Without knowing how, Severus found himself kneeling on the floor. He didn't have to wait long for Harry to reach him, stumbling the last few steps into his arms. The child giggled, looking up at him with a big grin.

"Ah ba!" Harry cooed.

Harry had walked; Harry had_** walked**_ to him, walked! His son had taken his first steps! To him!

Severus hugged him tightly, his throat and his chest tight with emotion.

"That's my boy."

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks as always goes to my beta YenGirl! Just two more chapters to go!**

* * *

**The Days Of A Flower**

Severus' joy in seeing Harry walk slowly diminished when it became apparent that the Little Devil was on a mission to give him premature grey hairs.

"You're Potter reincarnated, aren't you?" Severus grumbled after grabbing Harry from falling head first into the fireplace once again, and lifting him up so that the child was on the same eye level with him.

Harry squealed, one little hand reaching out to grab hold of Severus' nose.

"Ba, ba, ba," he gurgled.

Severus sighed and summoned a House Elf.

"What can Jiggle be doing for Master's mate?" asked Jiggle when he appeared.

"Can you please place a protection spell on the fireplace?" Severus requested, ignoring his new title.

"Oh!" Jiggle gasped in horror. "Jiggle is sorry for not remembering to place protection spells! Jiggle will do it right away!"

With a snap of his fingers, the spell was placed on the fireplace along with anything else that would be a danger to curious little hands.

"Thank you," Severus said before placing the squirming child down.

Harry who was still not yet used to his new found talent, wobbled a bit before taking somewhat shaky steps towards the cushioned chair, where he once again tried to get up on it.

Severus sat back and watched the show.

* * *

It was late in the night when Lord Voldemort finally slipped into his bedroom. The flames in the fireplace had died down, leaving behind glowing embers. Hedwig's perch was empty and one window left open while on the floor were various baby toys and supplies.

In the corner across from his bed where Severus lay sleeping (Harry must have really worn the Potions Master out if the Dark Lord could enter without waking him) was the baby bed.

Quietly stepping over the items on the floor, Voldemort made his way over to the baby bed. He looked into it and gave a small smile. Harry had curled up underneath the blanket. Only one foot, one hand and several strands of black hair were sticking out from underneath the blanket.

The Dark Lord found his fingers stroking the soft black hair before a sound gained his attention. He straightened up and froze when the figure in the large bed shifted, but breathed a sigh of relief when Severus remained asleep. He didn't want to know how the man would react to him being here in the dead of night.

Giving one last look to Harry, he made his way over to Severus. Unlike his son, the Potions Master's sheets had slid off to pool at the waist. Wine red eyes took in the sight of the slender bare chest. In the dim light, the Dark Lord could see the last of the bruises fading. He stood there for a long moment before turning around and leaving the room.

"Milord."

Voldemort tilted his head at the sight of Lord and Lady Malfoy, the latter's face while blank, simmered with rage.

"Yes?"

"Milord, we have found something of interest to you."

* * *

The next morning, Narcissa entered Voldemort's bedchamber with Draco in her arms. Behind her was Jacob.

"The Lord has requested your presence," the Lady Malfoy said.

Severus looked up from where he was trying and failing to feed Harry his lunch (he really needed to start teaching the child how to feed himself) and raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that I cannot leave the room yet?"

"Not a problem. Jiggle!"

There was a crack and the House Elf appeared.

"How can Jiggle be helping Lady Malfoy?"

"Please release the spell on this room. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with Severus in his throne room."

"Right away!"

A snap of the fingers and Severus felt the barrier at the door shatter.

"Thank you, that will be all," Narcissa said before turning back to Severus. "You have a bit of food right here," she said, tapping at her own chin.

Severus didn't even bother, knowing his chin was not the only casualty in the food war. Harry didn't look any better.

"Never mind," Narcissa sighed. "Jacob."

Jacob took out his wand and spelled the Potions Master and Harry clean. Happy with the results, the Lady Malfoy handed her son over to the Medi-Wizard before turning back to Severus.

"Well, up you get. Jacob will watch the children."

Severus blinked. He stood up and followed Narcissa out although he did fidget a bit when they started walking farther and farther away from the room.

When they entered the throne room, they were greeted by the sight of Fenrir and Lucius glaring down at a bloody, shaking thing. It could only be Peter Pettigrew kneeling in front of the throne where Voldemort sat.

"Severus as you requested, Milord," Narcissa said with a bow before going to stand next to her husband.

"Severus, approach."

The Potions Master did as ordered, glancing down at Pettigrew as he stood next to the throne.

"I'm sure by now you have guessed why you were summoned."

Severus nodded, although he wasn't sure if he should be annoyed that they found out or annoyed that they took so long to find out.

"And is it all true?"

Severus knew that the Lord knew it was, but still wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well. What shall we do with him?"

Peter squeaked when Severus stared down at him before looking away to take in the others whose eyes were cold and eager for revenge.

"_Who am I to take away their fun?"_ Severus thought with an dark smirk before speaking.

"Do with him what you will, my Lord," he said, his smirk growing at the whimper coming from the floor.

"Very well. Fenrir, why don't you take the rat to the dungeons."

Fenrir gave a happy growl before grabbing the Animagus and dragging him out the room.

"And remember," Voldemort called after him, "we need him to be alive so that we may find his other accomplices."

Fenrir huffed, but nodded.

"Go after him to make sure he does as he's told," Voldemort sighed to the Malfoys.

"As you wish, Milord."

When the two Malfoys left, Voldemort turned his attention to Severus. He stood up and walked over to the man, stopping right in front of him.

"Severus," he began.

The Potions Master gave an expected lift of his eyebrow and waited. Both eyebrows went up when his hand was taken and the Dark Lord moved closer. He froze when another hand came up, fingers burying themselves in his hair while a forehead rested against his.

"Milord—?" Severus trailed off when red wine eyes locked with his own black ones.

Voldemort stared at him, his mind racing until he came to a decision.

"Severus Snape, I release both you and Harry," he said.

Severus' eyes widened.

"You may both leave at your earliest convenience."

Voldemort then kissed Severus on the forehead and left the room, his feet leading him to the dungeons where a certain rat was waiting.

When Voldemort returned to his chambers, he was not surprised to find all the baby things gone, and everything else moved back to their rightful place. Even Hedwig's perch was gone.

The Dark Lord also wasn't surprised to learn some days later that Severus' house had been sold, and both father and son had disappeared.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**The Days Of A Flower**

Severus Snape was a strategist.

He planned everything down to the tiniest detail, he weighed pros and cons, and every step he took had a plan and a reason behind it. If he found himself defeated, he licked his wounds and came back ten times stronger.

Yet regardless of everything he planned, there were things he could never put down in detail, could never fully weigh the pros and cons, and his steps never took the path he planned for them.

Harry was one of them, although Severus was reluctant to admit he didn't mind it so much.

The second were the Malfoys and Jacob, but he wasn't going to get into that, especially the Malfoys part.

The final and most confusing of all was the Dark Lord.

Severus knew the day he joined Voldemort's fold that he would have to step carefully, he would have to speak and chose his words with caution. He was right. It didn't stop him though. Years went by and he climbed the ranks until he was the Dark Lord's personal Potions Master and right hand man.

Yes, he was aware that he was more favored than the others.

He was _not_ aware that there were feelings behind that favoritism.

It surprised him. Startled him. Shocked him, even.

He didn't know what to do. That was one of the reasons why he had left when he had been freed; he needed to strategize.

With a sigh, the Potions Master unpacked the last of Harry's things at their new home; he was doing it by hand instead of just using his wand, it helped with his thoughts.

In his pen, Harry slept on with a green snake plush toy in his arms, the snake given to him by the very person Severus had run away from.

What was he to do?

He had only loved one person, and she was gone, killed by the very person who apparently had feelings for him. He should be appalled by this, disgusted even, but... he wasn't. He couldn't find it in himself to be, although he wasn't sure he could ever forgive the man for killing his Lily either.

Nor could he forgive the man for nearly taking away his Harry.

So how could he return the feelings of such a person?

Severus grumbled when he found his right hand caressing his left, the same hand Voldemort had taken hold of the day he released him and Harry. He separated his hands and resumed unpacking.

"For someone who doesn't have a job, you have a lot of things," Severus huffed at the sleeping infant.

Harry snorted in his sleep.

Chuckling, Severus turned back to the item in his hand and froze. It was the picture album given to him by Narcissa as a gift. He found himself flipping through pages and stopping at the last one of the Dark Lord and Harry.

He remembered that day. Lucius had dragged Voldemort to him, complaining that the Lord was not sleeping and demanding that he fix him. Severus had then watched with an amused smirk as a grumbling Malfoy left the pouting Lord ("I do not pout, Severus") in his care. Afterwards, Severus had sat the man down on his couch and handed him Harry before going to his lab to get a Sleeping Draught. When he came back, the Dark Lord was fast asleep on the couch with a happily sleeping Harry on his chest.

The camera was in Severus' hands and he was snapping away before he could even think about it.

Long fingers traced the moving picture. With a sigh, Severus looked over to the pen where his sleeping son lay. Harry was going to be one in a few weeks. Narcissa had demanded a party, to which Severus had no problems with. Even he knew the importance of a first birthday... that and he felt he desired some acknowledgement for keeping a child alive for a full year.

He already had the perfect place for the small gathering. Yes, _small_ gathering. He wasn't having anything like what Narcissa was planning for list of invitees was also short, consisting of only five and a half people (Draco still wasn't big enough to be considered a full sized person) and the wolf pack.

The question was, should he add another?

* * *

The room was dark, not even the fireplace was lit.

"You know, you're taking this whole Dark Lord thing way too seriously," Narcissa said as she entered the room. Lucius was behind her and behind him was Jacob.

"I do remember stating that I was not to be disturbed," came the growl from the corner.

Narcissa rolled her eyes before taking out her wand and lighting up the room. Everyone flinched, especially Voldemort.

"You look like chocolate covered boiled spinach," Jacob said as he took in the sight of the Dark Lord. The Medi-Wizard then sniffed, "smell like it too".

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the thought, while Lucius gave the Medi-Wizard an odd look. Voldemort glared at them fiercely.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Come on up," Narcissa said, before grabbing hold of the Dark Lord's arm and half lifting him out of the chair.

"Let go of me!" Voldemort growled, struggling. He was surprised at the tight and strong grip.

"Hush! Lucius, start the tub. Jacob, grab his other arm."

Both men did as they were told. Soon, the Dark Lord for himself being dragged into the bathroom and shoved into the bathtub filled with warm bubbly water.

"You all will die a painful and slow death!" Voldemort promised once he had emerged from underneath the soapy water and stopped spitting up bubbles.

"You can do that after you wash that smell off," Narcissa replied.

Voldemort growled and made a move to get out of the tub. A look from Jacob had him freezing and then sinking back down in the water. Grumbling, he stripped out of his clothes and tossed them on the floor, giving Narcissa the evil eye when she giggled.

"Come along. Let's leave the Lord to his washing," Lucius said, ushering the other two out.

Once the bathroom door closed, all three collapsed on any available pieces of furniture, Narcissa absently casting cleaning spells all over the room.

"That went better than expected," Jacob commented.

"You realize he's going to make good of his promise, don't you?" Lucius said.

"And risk upsetting Severus already more than he has? Doubtful," Narciss countered as the bed made itself with fresh sheets.

It had been two weeks since Severus and Harry disappeared. Two weeks since the Dark Lord had fallen into his –pun not intended- dark state.

The three of them had waited in hopes that the Lord would emerge out of his morose state, but no such luck. Thus, the barging in.

"Any luck with finding Severus and Harry?" Jacob then asked.

"No, and Fenrir is having a fit," Lucius told him.

"Again," Narcissa added.

After the two had disappeared, the Alpha Werewolf had went into a near frenzy. Narcissa had finally been able to calm the Alpha down, but she couldn't stop him from ordering his Pack to start looking for the Potions Master and son.

The bathroom door opened and the Dark Lord emerged. Naked.

"Oh my," Narcissa breathed, her eyes trailing down the pale, dripping wet body before locking onto the Lord's… assets. "Severus is a lucky man."

Lucius covered his wife's eyes.

"Your feet are really pale," Jacob remarked, also staring.

Voldemort scowled, annoyed at the three of them for not only barging in and throwing him in his own tub, but forgetting to give him a toweland clean clothes. After drying off and getting dressed, he glared at them, fingers twitching for his wand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have all three of you thrown in the dungeons with the rat," he demanded.

"Because Severus's wouldn't like it," Narcissa answered. She sounded almost smug despite having her eyes covered earlier.

Voldemort froze at the mention of the man's name, before grumbling and taking a seat in the chair in the corner.

"Oh no, you don't," Jacob said. "No more sitting."

Voldemort found himself once again lifted from his chair. He really needed to look back at his life and figure out where and when he had lost the ability to scare people. In the meantime, he was being dragged out of his room.

"Now, you are going to go to your throne room," Jacob continued as they moved down the hall, the two Malfoys behind him. "You are going to summon your followers and show them that you are still alive."

"I will not —"

"Afterwards," Lucius interrupted, "you are going to go into your study and finish the paperwork you have been neglecting."

Voldemort made a face.

"_**After**_ that," Narcissa continued on, "you are going to have lunch. You are going to eat _**everything **_on your plate or I'll shove it down your throat."

"The House Elves don't like me anymore. They might have put something in my food." No, he wasn't whining.

"Well, having your mate run away from you is bad in the eyes of House Elves. Don't worry, I'll fix that. Now then..."

The door of the throne room was opened and the Dark Lord was dragged and shoved onto his throne. He looked around at the stubborn faces, all ready to tie him down, no doubt. With a sigh, he sat back and summoned his followers.

As he waited for them to arrive, he thought over what had happened in the past two weeks. To be honest, he hadn't expected the absence of Severus and Harry to hit him quite so hard. He hadn't expected his emotions to swamp him, nor had expected his body to just shut down like it had.

Merlin, he missed them both...

* * *

A week passed.

Voldemort entered his room to find Hedwig patiently waiting with an envelope in her beak. The Dark Lord's feet were rushing over before he even thought about it. Hedwig hooted when the envelope was snatched from her and ripped open.

_My Lord, you are invited to the birthday party of Harry Snape._

_Severus Snape._

Plain and to the point, just like Severus. Voldemort looked at the bottom of the note and found more.

_P.S. I also have a pack of wolves, and an owl, and will not hesitate to use them._

The Dark Lord couldn't help but let out a bit of a laugh at that, excitement and relief swelling inside him. He went over to his desk to get a quill and quickly wrote his response. Sealing it, he gave it to Hedwig. She nipped affectionately at his fingers before taking it and flying out the window.

Voldemort watched her fly away until she was nothing more than a speck in the sky.

Severus had invited him to Harry's first birthday party.

Oh, he knew that that didn't mean Severus trusted him. The P.S told him as much, but the fact that he was invited meant that perhaps Severus was willing to make amends.

"What should I wear?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

The replies came back as quickly as they were sent, although Severus thought that Fenrir's response was completely unnecessary. There was no way the Alpha would _not_ attend his future mate's first birthday party.

When Severus read the Dark Lord's reply, he felt felt like something large had gotten stuck in his throat.

"I hope I've made the right decision."

* * *

_**One more chapter to go! Then it's off to part 2!**_

**_Review Please_**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Days of the Flower **

"This was a good idea, Severus."

Severus looked up from watching Harry and Draco play with the Pack's Pups, to Lucius who had come to sit by him at the picnic table.

Hedwig who had been eyeing the boxed cake with obvious hunger, hooted in greeting at the blonde before going back to staring at the box. Severus was glad he had the presence of mind to place protection spells on it.

"And less expensive then your wife's, I'm sure," he smirked at his friend. He hadn't attended, for obvious reasons, but he knew that Narcissa had spared no expense for Draco's first birthday bash.

Lucius made a face.

Chuckling, Severus turned his attention back to the rest of his guests. The party was being held in the forest, next to a big lake. It was close to the town, but far enough for Severus' comfort. The party had started around twelve noon and so far, the only ones who had arrived were the Pack and Lucius with Draco.

"Mine!" Draco squealed happily.

Severus held back a grin at Lucius' pout of dismay ("I wasn't pouting!").

Draco had started talking a little over a month ago. His parents were - like all parents - overjoyed, but their joy more often than not was overlapped by disappointment at Draco's first and so far, only word.

"Like father, like son," the Potions Master teased.

"Shut up. At least mine is talking."

"Mine is walking, which is more than I can say for yours."

Lucius grumbled, but his eyes showed that he didn't mind Harry had started walking before his own son. He even got up to chase after Harry when the child started waddling away from the group and down towards the lake.

Severus was pretty sure Harry was making it his life's mission to see if he could cause him to have a heart attack before he reached the age of thirty.

"You are making me rethink that leash option," he told the smiling child in a severe tone when Lucius handed him over.

Remus, Fenrir and the rest of the Pack scowled at him.

* * *

Around one o'clock, Narcissa arrived, dragging along a very nervous Dark Lord. Not that he was nervous. Oh no, a Dark Lord is _never_ nervous. The others just _assumed_ he was from the way he gripped the gift in his hands like it was a shield.

"Severus," Voldemort said when he was pushed towards the now standing Potions Master.

"Milord," Severus greeted.

In his arms, Harry squealed happily. Both men blinked when the child reached for the Dark Lord.

There was a somewhat awkward silence with everyone watching them. Slowly, Severus handed Harry over, taking the present in the process.

"Remember my note," he said before putting the present with the others.

Behind him he heard Narcissa asked, "What note?"

A few minutes later, Severus tried to hold back a laugh as he watched the Dark Lord juggling two wriggling babies, both of them determined to make the man grow deaf by the power of their lungs alone.

"You are a cruel man," Narcissa told Severus. She stood beside him, holding a plate of food in one hand.

"Just a little," Severus answered.

The Lady Malfoy grinned. Her grin grew bigger when Draco spat up on Voldemort, who now looked torn between crying and killing the child. **  
**

"I believe that is my cue," Severus remarked before going over.

"This is a cruel and unusual punishment," Voldemort said when Severus neared him.

Severus merely took Draco without saying anything.

As soon as he had a hand free, Voldemort spelled himself free of puke and held his wand away when Harry started to reach for it.

"Mine," Draco said, tugging on Severus' hair.

"I take it back," Severus huffed as he freed his hair from grabby, sticky hands, "you're more like your mother."

Voldemort chuckled, keeping a tight grip on Harry as the child tried to escape. To be honest, he was quite surprised at how well everything was going. Meaning Severus hasn't hexed him or poisoned his arse.

"Lucius told me you had been unwell for a couple of days," Severus said suddenly.

"Ah... yes, but Jacob took care of me."

Severus nodded, but Voldemort swore to himself that he was going to _**kill**_ Lucius the first chance he got!

"How are you settling in your new home?" the Dark Lord then asked, inwardly wincing when the black eyes became guarded.

"Fine," Severus said simply.

"That's good."

Another awkward silence followed.

"Uh—"

"Jacob!"

Both men jumped. Severus turned his head just in time to see the Medi-wizard being tackled by the Pack Pups and Narcissa. Clearing his throat, he switched babies with Voldemort and went to greet the man, leaving the Dark Lord alone on the blanket with Draco.

"Sorry I'm late. The last patient took longer than usual," Jacob explained when Severus pushed through the group.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Jacob then said to Harry who demanded to be held.

The Medi-wizard complied, tickling the child before handing him back to Severus along with his present.

Severus thanked him just as Fenrir and Remus walked up next to him.

Jacob smiled at Fenrir, but when he turned to Remus, his smile slipped.

"Oh... hello," he said and blinked.

"Hello," Remus responded, his amber eyes gleaming.**  
**

When they continued to stare at each other, Severus realized that this was the first time the two of them had met. Everyone else watched on curiously although Fenrir and his Pack just looked amused and excited.

"... I'm... Remus."

"... Jacob."

And just like that, the two were lip-locked, hands grabbing at whatever they could. The Pack gave howls and whistles while the wizards and witches stared even more, bewildered and shocked.

It was only when Remus growled (a sound that did things to Severus he would rather not dwell on) and groped Jacob' arse with both hands, looking as if he were seconds away pushing the man onto the ground and shagging him senseless, that Severus recovered enough to place his hand over Harry's eyes.

"The hell are you two doing?! There are children here! Fenrir, control your mutt!"

With a chuckle, the Alpha pulled the two apart, baring his fangs when Remus growled at him. Once the two were placed in separate and far corners (though that didn't stop them staring longingly at each other), Severus demanded answers.

"They're mates," Fenrir said with a shrug.

"Mates," Severus repeated. By his side, Voldemort tilted his head.

"Yeah," Fenrir answered.

"You didn't act like this when you found yours."

"You have a mate?" Voldemort said.

Fenrir shrugged again, wanting to avoid that particular subject.

"The mating habits of Werewolves are very complicated," was his only answer before he went over to Remus to make sure he stayed calm.

"I need something alcoholic," Severus sighed.

In his arms, Harry hiccupped.

* * *

An hour later, after both Remus and Jacob had apologized for their behavior, red faced and avoiding each other's eyes, everyone gathered around the huge, two tiered cake with chocolate and vanilla icing.

There was a chorus of "Happy Birthday, Harry!" and all watched as Harry (with the help of Severus) put his hand print in the middle of the cake.

"And now you need a bath," Severus sighed as he watched the icing get everywhere but in the child's mouth.

Harry giggled before smacking Severus' cheek with an icing-covered hand.

Lucius snickered at the sight only to have his own face painted with icing... by his wife.

"You are an evil child," Severus grumbled at Harry.

"Mama!" Harry squealed.

There was instant silence, all eyes turning to the laughing child.

"... I beg your pardon?" Severus finally asked.

"Mama!" Harry squealed again.

Harry just... said his first word!

Harry had spoken!

Harry... wait a minute.

"What did you just call me?" Severus asked.

"Mama!" the birthday boy happily informed him _**(1)**_**.**

One of Severus' eyes twitched as he stared at the blissfully unaware child.

Everyone around them started snickering, even Voldemort. The snickering only stopping when Severus glared round at them; he had no doubt that _**they**_ were the reason for his new title.

"You will call me Snape or Mr. Snape, understood?" Severus growled, turning back to Harry.

"Mama!"

In the pin drop silence, Fenrir shook his head, still grinning widely.

"Well, I always did say you'd make a good Den Mother," he smirked

Severus thought it was totally worth sacrificing the first tier of Harry's cake to see that damned mutt wearing icing all over his face.

Another hour (and full out cake fight) later, the sun started to set.

Narcissa smiled as she wiped off a smudge of icing from a now sleepy Draco's cheek.

"It didn't help," Lucius said from where he was lay curled up next to her.

"Hush, you."

Lucius snorted before wiping off a smear of icing from his wife's hair and sticking his finger in his mouth.

"Mmm, I love Severus' sweet tooth," he said.

"Speaking of Severus, where did he and Harry get to?"

"And our Lord for that matter."

"Over there," answered an equally desert-covered Fenrir from where he sat cross-legged, a Pup in his lap happily licking cake and icing off her hands.

Lucius and Narcissa's eyes followed the pointed finger, pausing in unison at the sight of Remus and Jacob sitting and talking quietly to each other, before continuing on their journey.

"Aww. Lucius-" Narcissa coo'ed.

"No, I'm not getting the camera."

"You're no fun!"

"And yet you married me."

"My biggest regret."

"Knock it off, you two, or you'll wake them."

The two Malfoys turned back to the ones in question.

Like the rest of them, Severus and Voldemort were on the ground and leaning against a tree trunk. The two wizards were sleep. Severus was using the Dark Lord's shoulder as a pillow, while said Lord was using the top of the Potions Master's head as his pillow. Curled up in Severus' lap was a sleeping Harry and all three were covered in icing and cake.

"I was worried for a moment," Narcissa confessed. "About them."

Everyone turned to the Lady Malfoy, who cradled the now sleeping Draco in her arms. "Severus may not act it, but he is quick to forgive those he cares about. Although after what the Lord did, I was so sure Severus wouldn't forgive him. Now... now I think they're going to be alright."

All eyes turned back to the trio, and thought so as well.

**-End-**

* * *

**1) Don't worry Harry won't call him that for long lol!**

**Anyway that's the end, I hope you enjoyed the story! Now onto part 2 called The Four Seasons, which should be up soon! And thanks as always to my beta YenGirl!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The Part 2 is up for those of you who wanted to know called The Four Seasons!**_

_**Hope you read it!**_

_**YG**_


End file.
